Lover's Final Breath: The REAL Story, Volume One
by mikkymouse
Summary: Meet Bliss Tonks. She's in love with George Weasley. Meet Natalie Weasley, the twins second sister that you never knew. Meet Nicolette Ford, who is trying to compete with the twins in business. These are their accounts of the battle with Voldemort.
1. The UnWeasley Weasley

A/N This story is set in Half Blood Prince, but these first few chapters will be explaining all the years beforehand. I will follow the books AS CLOSELY AS I CAN. However, this does NOT give you a right to yell at me for the timeline being off, especially since I've added quite a few new characters. I've been there, done that. Also, keep in mind that these stories will intertwine with each other, but they won't be directly important to the war on Voldemort. It will mostly be based on another villain I have created. I obviously do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, but I do own my characters Zaria, Natalie, Bliss and Nicolette. Review, my pretties! ^_^

_Flicker, Flicker_

_Dance, dance_

_Naughty little light in the palm of my hand_

_You glow and spark_

_Such delightful fun_

_Flicker, Flicker_

_Dance, Dance_

_Shiver, Shiver_

_Glitter, Glitter_

_Cold little shard in the palm of my hand_

_You sparkle and shimmer_

_So marvelous rare_

_Shiver, Shiver_

_Glitter, Glitter_

_Flicker, Shiver_

_Stay, Stay_

_Never leave my hands again_

_You're better together_

_See how you shine_

_Flicker, Shiver_

_Stay, Stay_

_~ An original poem by me~_

Chapter One: The Un-Weasley Weasley

~Natalie~

Even when I was younger, I sort of knew I wasn't a real Weasley. Of course, Fred and George 's teasing only made it worse. However, I didn't have the trademark red hair or the blue eyes. No, I got orange eyes for some reason, and long black curly hair. Plus some incredibly strange looking mark on my arm that looked like a fireball, but it was only half complete. Mum would tell me I was her daughter all the time when I got down about how I looked so different.

''Your Great Aunt Tessie had thick curls just like you do, and I'm sure somewhere down the line, one of our ancestors had those pretty orange eyes of yours. Don't fret, love. And don't listen to what your brothers say. You know how they are.'' She whispered comfortingly, patting me on the back.

My first year as a witch at Hogwarts, I found myself getting much closer to Fred and George. They found several friends-especially Lee Jordan. Over the years, we would become the best pranksters in the school. Of course, it started with finding the Marauder's Map after Fred got caught by Filch after he got in trouble for the first time. As soon as he saw it, he nicked it and brought it back to Gryffindor tower. We were all amazed at what it was… and what we could do with it.

By our second year, we had figured out every single passageway in the school and we used them all to our advantage in one way or another. Everything was the same at Hogwarts, though. Nothing had really changed. Of course, the fact that it was so quiet could easily be chalked up to the fact that Voldemort and his counterpart Zaria still remained unseen or heard of.

Now, coming into our third year, we were all changing. My eyes had gotten brighter, my hair became longer, thicker and darker, I had got more slender and my figure was finally changing. I was getting hips now! Fred and George were growing out their Weasley hair, and they were much taller then me. I was NOT happy about this. Besides us, the school was changing. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor house, and somehow, we all knew things were going to get interesting. By the end of the year, Harry Potter lay in the Hospital wing sleeping. He had just killed our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirell, who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort who was attached to him. He had a rough year. The kid, not the teacher-although considering the beginning and the end of his year, he had a rough year too. Anyway, he was chosen as Gryffindor seeker (I was picked to be a Chaser and Fred and George were Beaters) in Quidditch, and thanks to him we started winning again. This was only the first year he was here… what would his second year bring?

By our fourth year everything was different. People were getting attacked-petrified. Leave it to Harry Potter and his friends, who discovered it was a Basilisk committing these attacks and saved my little sister Ginny from dying in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and Hermione were Harry's friends-Ron obviously being my youngest brother and Hermione being a brainy Gryffindor with a respect for the rules. Once everyone was put right again, Hogwarts became safe again at long last.

Fifth year was started with the worst news ever- mass murderer Sirius Black and Voldemort's lover Zaria had broken out of Azkaban and Sirius would be looking for Harry. Zaria would of course be starting trouble at some corner of the world. Since I was closest with Fred and George, I didn't actually know a lot about Harry (aside from spending some time with him in his second year when me, Ron, Fred and George came to rescue him from home) but at the end of the year he entrusted me with a secret he wouldn't tell anyone else. Sirius Black was the good guy, and Ron's rat, Scabbers was actually an animagus. His true identity was Peter Pettigrew and he sold Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. He was the whole reason Harry had to live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle. Harry helped Sirius escape capture on Buckbeak, the hippogriff that scratched Draco Malfoy and was ordered to be executed. Every year something huge happened to Harry. With me and the boys however, everything was normal. Except for the fact that we handed over the Marauder's Map to Harry and his friends. We already knew all the passages anyway.

We entered our Sixth year feeling confident. Just before school started, we went to go see the Quidditch World Cup to see Ireland and Bulgaria duke it out. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both came with us, and I got a chance to hang around both of them more. When school started, however, I had never felt so alienated from my family and friends in my whole life. Now that I was sixteen, I was getting a lot of attention from the guys at Hogwarts. My first boyfriend? A guy by the name of James Stone. He turned out to only want me for the one thing I wasn't going to give him… my body. He kept pushing me and pushing me, but I wouldn't give anything to him. Of course, the Triwizard Tournament was going on at this time (and of course Harry Potter was somehow picked to be the second Hogwarts champion, even though this was against the rules and he was FORCED to go through with it) as well so his constant pushing wasn't welcome. If it weren't for Fred and George (who came to my aid when James had me trapped in the room of requirement) I probably would've gotten hurt beyond repair this year. As it turns out, we broke up before the Yule Ball, and I had no date to the ball, but I did get asked to go by Harry. I told him I would, and Ron went with Parvati Patil. Hermione of course, went with Viktor Krum, not only one of the students from Durmstrang, but a famous Seeker on the Bulgarian Quidditch team as well. Fred went with Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and George went with a girl named Bliss Tonks who had been vying for his attention for YEARS.

I'll never forget the ending of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, though. Everyone was so happy to see Harry and Cedric back when suddenly, a girl in the first row screamed. Cedric Diggory had died, and Harry Potter along with Professor Dumbledore talked about how Lord Voldemort had risen again and murdered a student who once walked through these halls. Now Zaria and Voldemort would be reunited… and they would bring hell upon the world once more.

Finally. Our Seventh year. Too bad it had to include Dolores Umbridge, a horrible toad of a woman who decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although she may have bee n at the Ministry of Magic, the old hag sucked the life and fun out of everything she was involved in. Fred and George talked about their joke shop constantly with me, and we even joked that if they ever got the place to run said joke shop, I would be working with them. I helped sell their products in Hogwarts… why not? By halfway through the year, I quit the Quidditch team because Harry, Fred and George all weren't allowed to be in the team anymore after a nasty fight with Malfoy. The twins kept talking about leaving school to start the joke shop with the money Harry gave them from his Triwizard earnings. Finally, both boys made a plan. We were going to leave. We successfully managed to set off fireworks, turn one of the corridors into a swamp and all three of us got our brooms from the dungeon, and in a whirl of smoke, wind, and fire, we escaped the school. You should have seen Umbridge's face! Mum wouldn't be happy about the three of us getting our joke shop, but I was alright with that. I was going to miss Hogwarts and all our crazy antics, though. After we got our Joke shop up and running, we found out that Umbridge was booted out of Hogwarts, but at a terrible price-Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather and member of the Order of the Phoenix (the secret organization fighting Voldemort) had died in a struggle at the Ministry of Magic between Voldemort and Dumbledore, plus the Order and the Death Eaters. It was all over a prophecy, too. A day or so after these events happened, we got a surprise visitor to the shop.

''Dumbledore? What are you doing here?'' I frowned, helping Fred lift a rather heavy box filled with broken glass. We were still trying to fix this old place up to get the shop running.

''You are well aware of the events at the Ministry of Magic, Natalie?''

''Yes. I'm really very sorry. Sirius was really nice to me, and I know he meant a lot to Harry.'' I whispered, dusting off my apron.

''It's quite alright, and yes, he did mean a lot to Harry. Still does, of course. I did not come here to talk to you about those events however. Didn't your brother tell you about the prophecy?''

''Yes, but they said it broke.''

''No, not the one concerning Harry. The one concerning you.''

''Me?'' I gasped.

''I suppose Ron forgot to tell you. I'm afraid I will need to interrupt your cleaning. All three of you.'' Fred and George looked up from the counter they were dusting off.

''Why?''

''Trust me, miss Weasley. It's of the utmost importance. Take my hands, and we will all apparate to my office. The rest of your family and friends are waiting there.'' Without another word, I shed my apron and obeyed Dumbledore's words. After that horrible being sucked down a tube feeling that comes with apparating, we looked around and realized we were inside the headmaster's office. Mum, dad, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and most of the Order were there already. Some were leaning against the wall, others were sitting in the poofy armchairs Dumbledore liked to conjure up.

''What is this all about?'' I asked, folding my arms as the headmaster went to sit behind his desk and peer around at us through his half moon spectacles.

''Molly, if you please-''

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Albus.''

''You agreed to tell her when the time was right. She is outside of school now, and the time has come.''

''Yes, yes… alright.'' Mum sighed.

''What is it?'' She got to her feet and said for everyone to hear…

''Natalie, you are my daughter. I have raised you all these years.. But… I did not give birth to you.''

''What?''

''You were there on our doorstep, all bundled up. You couldn't have been more then one year old. No one was around, so I assumed that…. Someone wanted to keep you safe.'' She said, teary eyed.

''I'm… I'm not a Weasley?'' My heart nearly stopped.

''Of course you're a Weasley! It's just that… we aren't your real parents.''

''And you're telling me this now? After all these years? You all knew I suspected it! Did… all of you know?'' Fred and George looked away. Ron's ears went red. Harry and Hermione looked awkward. The rest of the Order members were silent.

''I'm sorry, Natalie. So sorry.'' Mum whispered, tears sliding down her face.

''Is that what you wanted me here for?'' I breathed, feeling the tears pricking at my eyes. I just wanted to leave. More than anything I wanted to go back to the flat above the joke shop,, lay in bed, and just cry.

''Yes and no, my dear girl. We also wanted you here to inform you of the prophecy that Neville Longbottom spotted with your name on it, Zaria's name on it and the name of another girl. Unfortunately, he can't seem to remember the other name.''

''But the prophecy, it smashed when we were escaping and I heard a part of it. There was something about fire, ice, the Dark Lord's only true companion, and something about twins.'' Neville told me.

''And? Have any of you figured it out?''

''We are attempting to decipher it, but without the original prophecy, the task is very daunting.''

''So, you brought me here to tell me there is some prophecy about me and nobody knows what it means, and that I'm not a true Weasley?''

''Natalie…''

''When you figure it out please tell me-'' I was about to apparate, but I forgot that you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. I needed Dumbledore to escort us back.

''I will take all three of you back in a moment, but first, it is important that you know that we are doing all we can to find your real parents. I believe they are not dead. I have several theories, but each is as unlikely as the next. I will keep you updated on my findings. We are tying. I'm sorry we did not tell you sooner, Natalie.'' His apology sounded sincere.

''Can we go, please?'' I couldn't bear to look at them all anymore. I was turning red, and I could feel the tears welling up.

''As you wish.''

After we apparated back, I could feel Fred and George's gazes on my back.

''If you want, we can finish cleanup down here.'' Fred muttered apologetically.

''Thanks, guys.'' I headed upstairs to sleep off this day like it had never happened.


	2. Blissfully Accepted

Chapter Two: Blissfully Accepted

~Bliss~

I lived with my Aunt Tonks and my grandparents after my mother died in child birth and my father was killed fighting Zaria. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for all seven years, and was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley and their counterpart, Natalie.

From the time I was really young, I realized that I was a Metamorhpmagus like Tonks, but different. Instead of choosing my appearance at will, whatever my mood was, my appearance modified to fit it. From my first year on, people either regarded me as strange, or really wicked. Fred and George were the first people I talked to. In fact, I fancied George. All through my school years I fancied him. Sadly, I wasn't really accepted into their gang. That's probably due to the fact that my house was Ravenclaw.

It wasn't until Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang were sorted that I actually made real friends. Until then, my friends weren't very close. We formed our own little group, and it wasn't long before both of them knew of my unhealthy infatuation with George Weasley.

It was all good and fine until my secret got out that I fancied George. I was so embarrassed that I didn't come out of bed for days. Luna and Cho had to drag me out of it. Then, I refused to talk to George, but I somehow found myself alone with him at the Owlery one morning.

''W-where is Fred?'' I asked, watching my hair turn pink and curl down to my chest. I knew my eyes were turning colors as well. _Traitors! _I thought to myself, feeling vulnerable.

''He's sleeping still. Luna told me you went out here to send a letter to your Aunt.''

''So you came out here… why?''

''You've been avoiding me for weeks. Why?''

''I asked you my question first.''

''I thought it was obvious. I wanted to talk to you.'' He got dangerously close.

''About what?'' I already knew the answer.

''You're going to the Yule ball with me.'' George folded his arms.

''Oh, really?'' I felt my face getting hot.

''Yes. You know everyone is talking about it. Us, I mean.''

''How I fancy you. I know Cho just let it slip out but, I really didn't want you to know.''

''Bliss, I just told you that you're going to the Yule Ball with me. As my date. Maybe my girlfriend. And you're still going on about how I found out that you fancied me.'' George smirked, once again moving closer. I was backed up against the wall of the tower now, my breath caught in my throat.

''What does red mean?'' George breathed, his warm breath hitting my neck.

''Red?''

''Red hair.'' He stated. Sure enough, my hair was a deep wine red color, perfectly straight, and to my shoulders.

''I don't know…'' I lied. He was getting impossibly close now, as if he were testing me. I held my breath as he brought his mouth mere inches from mine.

''You have to go to the ball with me to get that kiss, love.'' He grinned, turning and racing away before I could say another word.

Well, naturally, I went with him. My dress was emerald green with golden ties at the front climbing all the way up the bodice. The long sleeves ended at my wrists and were trimmed in gold, just like the bottom of the dress. The moment I stepped into the hall, I spotted George, standing there in his dress robes, looking handsome as ever.

''You look…beautiful.'' He smiled, holding out a hand for me.

''You don't look so bad yourself.'' I took his hand and he led me out on the dance floor. Not long before the end of the dance, I got a headache and we went out for some air.

''I've fancied you since I met you.'' George said suddenly.

''You're not just saying that so I'll stay the night with you, are you?''

''Of course not! Is it working?''

I shot him a glare.

''Only joking. You know I'm glad I came here with you tonight. Katie kept tossing hints at me that she wanted to be with me.''

''Oh, did you see Harry with Natalie? Match made in heaven!'' I laughed.

''No, no no. I already know who Natalie belongs with, and it's NOT Harry.''

''Oh really? Who is it?''

''I've sworn not to tell, and I'm a man of my word, miss Tonks.''

''Hmmm…'' I tried to think of the guys that weren't in her family. It was then that I realized George was getting close again. I was trapped in a corner of the wall now.

''I know what red hair means now.'' George muttered, his body centimeters from mine.

''W-what?'' George didn't reply. His lips descended on mine and we were kissing passionately. I was backed up in the corner, his entire body pressed against me, and his hands were on my waist, my face, my neck, everywhere. Finally, he stopped. We were both out of breath and I was blushing like mad.

That kiss was just the start of our relationship. Of course I was heartbroken when George told me he decided to leave Hogwarts the next year along with Fred and Natalie. He told me that he would get the joke shop, and that I would have to come to it after this last year and see him. I agreed to this.

So, after term finally ended, I found myself walking down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Instead of being packed with people and busy as usual, it was quite silent and empty. I knew the shop the second I saw it… _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What a fantastic look it had, too. Without a second glance, I stepped into the shop. _

''_Hello?'' I called. Suddenly, there was a rather large crashing sound and George Weasley came out of one of the huge hallways._

''_Bliss!'' He raced at me, and we embraced. It felt so good to be back in his arms. My hair turned a platinum blonde and wavy. It fell to my waist as I buried my face in George's warm neck._

''_I missed you.'' I said softly. _

''_I've missed you so much, love.'' George whispered into my ear gently, pressing his forehead against mine._

''_Who's here, Georgie?'' Fred asked, looking over to see us and dropping the box he was holding. _

''_Fred! It's so good to see you!''_

''_How are you?'' He smirked._

''_A lot better now, thanks. Where's Natalie?'' Fred looked away._

''_She's been upstairs laying in bed for days now… ever since she found out about who she really is.'' I knew they were talking about the fact that she wasn't really a Weasley. _

''_Oh! Do you think she'll be alright?''_

''_Yeah. She's just really down right now, that's all. Were you going to take me up on that offer to work here or not?'' George asked._

''_Well, if the offer still stands, yes. I mean, that's what I told Tonks when I was coming out here. If I can get a job here, I'll take it.''_

''_Excellent. We're still getting set up, and we are having our grand opening next Friday. The only reason it's a little late is because we have to wait for the pygmy puffs to be born, then we have to finish stocking the shelves and add our own touches to the place.'' _

''_Sounds like fun.'' I met George's eyes. At this moment, we both knew what we wanted. The two of us hadn't been alone together in a very, very long time. _

''_I'm just going to go check on Talie, alright?'' Fred informed us before heading up the stairs to go see her._

''_So…'' I whispered awkwardly. _

''_I thought of you every day we worked in here.'' George blurted out. _

''_And I thought about you all the time I was stuck in Hogwarts with that ugly old hag.'' _

_We were close together once more and our lips were locked in a rather wet and long kiss. I could've stood there kissing him all day, but we had to break it up when Fred came back downstairs a few minutes later. _

''_I suppose I should start working?'' I smirked, backing away from George, my hair going from the lust red color to my content wavy blonde. _

''_Come on, we'll take you back to the puffs.'' Fred and George led me into a dark room at the back of the shop that lit up as soon as we stepped in._

''_They're… so cute!'' I gasped, looking at the extremely large puffs of pink and purple fur slowly meandering around the cage. _

''_And they're expecting. That's why they're so-err-large.'' George said._

''_So the babies will be pygmy?''_

''_Yeah, don't ask us how we did it, you don't want to know.'' Fred shuddered._

''_They'll be so cute…'' I cooed, sticking my finger in the cage and letting one of the little puffs sniff it with its tiny little nose. I giggled and noticed my hair turn a bright shade of pink and begin to curl at the bottoms. _

''_That one's Mauve, and she likes to bite so be careful.'' George warned me._

''_Ouch!'' I cried out as its little teeth caught my finger and it drew some of my blood. _

''_I did warn you. Blimey, you're bleeding…'' George sighed, taking my hand and pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell I had never heard before and I watched as the blood was sucked back into my finger and the skin grew back over the little cuts. I was perfectly healed. _

''_Where did you learn how to do that?''_

''_Now, my dear, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you.''_

''_Oh, I see.'' I folded my arms._

''_Alright, so you've obviously met Mauve, but meet Lilac. She's much less….bitey.'' _

_Lilac was a brilliant shade of purple, and she was larger then Mauve. Her little black eyes fixed on me as she ambled towards the edge of the cage. _

''_Hi sweetie.'' I blushed, holding out my hand. Instead of letting her bite it, I moved my hand and stroked her back. She relaxed at the touch and rolled over on her very chubby belly for my to give her a tummy rub. I liked this one-she was lovely!_

''_So those are the puffs and they're going to have their babies soon. Then, they'll probably start reproducing like gnomes…'' Fred said._

''_Well, I want one. Preferably one of Lilac's babies. I'm not big on getting bit, and those buggers have sharp little teeth.'' The twins chuckled at my response._

_And that marked my first day working for the Weasley twins. Little did I know, my adventures were just beginning…._


	3. Outcast

Chapter Three: Outcast

~Nicolette~

I was found outside the London Zoo entrance when I was just a baby. No one really knows how I got there, or why one of the Polar Bears from the exhibit escaped and DIDN'T eat me. What confounded them was the strange mark I had been born with-like a small ball of ice with icicles dripping off, but it seemed to be missing the other half…The workers couldn't find my parents either. No one stepped forward to claim me… even at the orphanage. Eventually, a lovely young couple came and adopted me at seven years old. I was happier then I had ever been before. None of the other kids at the orphanage liked me… they thought I was strange, and so they stayed away from me. By the time I turned eleven, I figured out why I was so strange. I could use magic! My heart soared when I got an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum and dad forbid me to go, saying it was 'unnatural'. Of course I was upset! I wanted to go anyway…and the acceptance letters kept coming in one way or another.

''ALRIGHT, FINE! YOU'LL GO!'' Mum gave in. I cheered, and was on my way to Hogwarts in September. I got a kitty for school named Merlin, who was ginger and white.

I was sorted into Slytherin house, and made quick friends with a sharp-tongued red haired girl named Jessica Perkins. However, I didn't get a boyfriend until my Sixth year, when smooth-talking Draco Malfoy captured my heart. I know it sounds stupid, but underneath all of the nasty comments and snobbery, he actually is a good person. Of course, with me snapping at him, he stopped bullying Potter so much. I always felt bad for Harry, and Draco had no right to say a lot of the things he did.

There were times I wished I was in Gryffindor. Not really because I wanted to get to know Potter better, but because there was a girl that looked EXACTLY like me, and rumor was that she was in Gryffindor. I met this girl only a few times before she left on a broomstick in our seventh year with the school pranksters Fred and George. It wasn't long before I decided I couldn't take it anymore and I left too. Draco was a member of the 'Inquisitorial Squad', and he had been getting such a big head that I just couldn't stand it anymore. So, I took Merlin and I made my way out of the castle in the middle of the night.

''Where are you going?'' He snapped, grabbing my arm.

''I'm leaving this castle.'' I replied, glaring at him.

''Nicolette, if you do that-''

''I'll get in trouble? Give me a break, Draco. I'm not scared of you.'' He let go of my and we sized each other up for a few moments before I walked right out of the castle with broom in hand, cat in his cage and shot off into the sky, my boyfriend still on the ground watching me.

It was a little while before Draco saw me again. By that time, I owned my own shop in Diagon Alley… a flower shop, just like I wanted. Not ordinary flowers, no. These flowers could do extraordinary things, and I even had a section of candles for aromatherapy, plus a part of the shop for sitting and reading while you waited for someone to make a purchase or something like that. I was quite satisfied with it. What could the flowers do? Some required only water and dirt and within a few seconds were entire bushes, bouquets, and bundles of flowers. There were others that actually whispered at you as you walk by, reminding you to do things or giving you compliments or insults (depending on how well you take care of it). Some of the flowers could even dance merrily in their flowerpots. Merlin was content to lounge on my desk, bathing in the sun all day. Lazy cat.

Everything was as I always wanted it to be. However, it didn't solve the mystery of my missing parents, which had haunted me since I was told at a young age.

It was a miserable and stormy July morning when the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _shop down the road had finally finished getting set up, and it's opening was just two days away. Of course, I had a few visitors. My last customer of the night stepped in around seven… and I was sure surprised to see who it was.

''Draco? What are you doing here?''

''I came to see how you were.''

''You actually care?'' I glared, wiping my hands on my apron.

''Of course. You are my girlfriend.''

''I don't know about that anymore. I really don't.'' I sighed.

''You don't know if you're my girlfriend?'' Draco snatched my arm and pulled me against him. After he did this, he forced his mouth on mine in a fiery kiss. I pulled away as quickly as I could and looked away.

''So. I guess this is the end?'' I heard Merlin hiss at Draco Malfoy as he said this.

''It's… Draco, you're different. I thought I could change you… help you… but I can't. and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…''

''Help me? Change me? Is that why you've been with me all these years?''

''No! I didn't mean it like that! I… I did like you from the moment I met you. It's just that-''

''I wasn't what you expected, so you tried to change what you didn't like? I see how it is. '' He stormed out without another word. I slumped to the floor, tears flooding from my ice blue eyes. I rested my head on my knees and sobbed so hard that I didn't hear the door open again.

''N-Nicolette?'' A quiet voice asked. I looked up to see Gryffindor Neville Longbottom standing there, looking confused.

''I'm sorry, Neville. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What do you need?'' I asked, getting to my feet and wiping my eyes.

''Did Malfoy hurt you?'' He wondered quietly.

''No. I guess it's really my own fault. But, don't bother worrying about it. What can I get for you?''

''Nothing, I just came to see if you were alright.''

''You like Herbology, don't you? Why don't you at least look around. Some of the plants here might amuse you.'' I smiled softly when he nodded in agreement. I showed him the back room where the dancing plants were kept. The instant we walked in, the flowers started swaying in their pots.

''Incredible! Do you charm them?''

''Some of them. The orange flowers and the blue ones over there are naturally supposed to dance.''

''Thought I recognized those two kinds! This is amazing! I didn't know you could do all of this!''

''Is that because I was a Slytherin?''

''I just never really thought you could do this.. To be honest, you always run around with Malfoy. It was obvious you were the nicest of the group, but you sure could do some mean things.''

''I was just as bad as them sometimes…'' I sighed.

''Don't say that! You could never be as bad as them!''

''You're too kind, Neville. I think you should be getting along, though. It's getting late and I have to pull myself together.'' I whispered.

''Alright. Thanks for showing me the plants. They're pretty cool. I guess I'll see you around?'' He smiled softly.

''Of course. Stop by anytime. Maybe next time you can get something for your grandmother?''

''Y-yeah! That sounds good!'' He turned red and stumbled out of the shop with one last shy grin at me. Instead of the sad and cold feelings Draco left me with, I now felt warm and happy on the inside.

The clouds were clearing up and the storms had stopped, so I left my shop for a few moments, to get some fresh air. I sat on the steps outside and watched the silent streets for people passing by. I left Merlin inside to nap.

''Natalie! You're finally out of bed! That's brilliant, because the puffs were just born and-''

''Excuse me?'' I snapped, looking up and instantly feeling bad. One of the Weasley twins was smiling at me.

''Oh! You're not-you look just like her… I'm really sorry about this.'' He turned bright red.

''It's fine. That's not the first time. And… what are puffs?''

''Come to our shop and I'll show you.''

''You open Friday right?''

''Yeah. Do you want to help us clean up the puffs now? We could always use an extra person, and I don't think Natalie will be up to it. She's been laying in bed moping around for days now.''

''Really? I'm sorry. Of course I'll help. I'm done for the night anyway.'' I shrugged, getting up and following him to his shop.

It was brilliant. All of their products were stocked on the shelves neatly, ready to go. There were different sections for different types of things, and some of the magic looked absolutely fascinating!

''I hope you don't mind, but I found someone to help with the puffs-''

''Natalie, good to see you-''

''I'm not Natalie. My name is Nicolette.''

''No bloody way! Malfoy's girl?''

''Not anymore.'' I looked away.

''Well, come on in. We need help with these two especially.'' George pointed at two little pink balls of fluff curled up amongst all of the other balls of fluff. There had to be at least a hundred of them, and two large ones were resting in the back.

''Those are the mother and father?''

''Mothers. You don't want to know what happened to the fathers.''

''Alright…. I probably don't. There's so many…''

''All the girls are going to want one, so it's a good idea to have plenty. Here, start cleaning.'' I took my wand out of my pocket and started muttering spells to clean the baby Puffs, and with each one, I learned a little bit about their personality. One of the littlest ones made a little cooing sound that I assumed was laughter when I rubbed its belly with my thumb.

''I like this one.'' I laughed softly.

''You want her?'' George asked. Looking over at Bliss, who had a little purple one curled up on her lap, sleeping contentedly.

''Really? I don't have any galleons with me right now-''

''You don't need money, you can have him for free.''

''But… I mean, I haven't helped all that much and-''

''If you like her, she's all yours.'' George folded his arms.

''Oh, thank you!'' I grinned, giggling at the little pink pygmy puff in the palm of my hand as it made a yawning sound and went back to sleep.

''I think we have all of them cleaned and ready now. Thanks for your help, Nicolette. You run the flower shop in town right? _Cole's Magical Plants and Flowers?''_

''_Yeah, that's me. Maybe I'll see you around.''_

''_We're having a party Thursday night for the opening… would you want to come?'' Fred asked._

''_Are you actually inviting me?'' _

''_No. We are suggesting that you come, but we will lock you out the instant you get here. Of course we're inviting you. ''_

''_Well, if I'm not busy I'll come. I should get going though. I'm tired and it's getting late. Thanks for the puff, and for inviting me.'' I gave each of them a hand shake before going back to my shop and closing everything down. After that, I relaxed in my bed way at the far end of the shop, I put some pages of the daily prophet down and made a little nest for my puff, Rose. Merlin curled up at the end of my bed, glaring at the puff. _

_I might actually get some sleep tonight…_

_A/N So.. You've met all of the girls now. What do you think? So desperate for reviews here that I might just die if you don't review… and then where would all of you be..? =D_


	4. A Weasleyish Party

Chapter Four: A Weasley-ish Party

~Natalie~

I lay there crying for a little while longer and then rolled over to get some sleep when the door opened. He was wearing emerald green robes that were horrifically bright.

''Came to see how you are. Come on, Talie. Please get up. The party is going to start soon, and I don't think I could go down there without you.''

''I don't know, Fred.''

''Please. I'll do anything.'' Fred whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed and taking one of my cold hands in his.

''I don't know if I could-''

''Natalie, I'm begging you. You haven't eaten in days, you're crying all the time… you're going to die unless you get out of here. Don't you dare say you'd be better off, either.''

''Alright, alright. Just today.''

''No. You get up today and you stay up.''

''Ugh… fine.'' I snapped, throwing the covers off and I found that I was so weak that Fred had to help me stand.

''Come on, let's get some food in you.'' He breathed, leading me downstairs.

Soon, I was well fed and strong enough to change from my nightclothes into normal everyday clothes again. I have to say, it was sort of good being up and moving again.

''Ah, fantastic! You're awake! Bliss is going to be working with us by the way, just thought I'd let you know.'' George smiled at me, his girlfriend in tow.

''Perfect. Anything else I've missed?''

''Yes, in fact. You know that girl from Slytherin? The one that git Malfoy fancies?''

''I don't remember her, but go on.''

''Well, she looks just like you! Fred here thought she was you! It's a funny story actually, but she runs the flower shop in town and so we invited her to the party today.''

''Looks just like me? I'll believe it when I see it.''

''Of course, her eyes aren't orange like yours… they're blue. I almost thought she was blind because they were so bright blue. ''

''Hmm… that's odd.''

''Agreed. Here she comes now. Look lively everyone.'' George moved to open the door for her. The instant she stepped in, my mouth fell open. She looked EERILY like me. It was so strange… like seeing a mirror reflection… of course, the twins had been right. Her eyes were so blue, and mine were so orange. When she twisted her palm, I noticed was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off. Was she hiding the mark… the same one I had?

''You must be Nicolette.'' I said, getting to my feet and extending a hand. Her eyes widened, but she grasped my hand and shook it. The instant our outstretched hands touched, there was a jolt of electricity flowing from my fingertips to my toes. I wonder if she had felt it too?

''And you are?''

''Natalie Weasley, our sister.'' Fred cut in, knowing I wouldn't know how to respond exactly anymore.

''Funny. You don't strike me as a Weasley.''

''I've been told.'' I looked into her eyes, trying to find something inside her that I didn't like, but everything was pointing to a good first impression. Damn.

The party involved us all getting a tour of the final additions to the store, and I had never been more proud of the twins in my life. They did so good. Everything looked amazing.

''Obviously, you can take anything you want. I mean, you did help make all of this possible, and you've worked so hard to help get it running.'' Fred whispered in my ear. We were alone for a brief moment while George led the others to the WonderWitch products, leaving us in the back room with the pygmy puffs.

''I helped? Fred, I was in bed almost the entire last half of working here. George had to have his girlfriend help him! It's… my fault this place wasn't opened sooner.'' I said, tears sparkling in my eyes.

''Natalie Weasley, you listen to me and you listen good. You're up now. You were upset and hurt. I don't blame you for doing what you did. After all, George and I should have told you sooner. I would've, but how could I? You were so happy and.. I just couldn't see you hurt. If it's anybody's fault, it's ours. The shop survived, didn't it? We weren't worried about it, we were concerned with you. Look at you! I can see your ribs! You're starved and sick. The only thing I've ever cared about this whole time is you. This doesn't change a thing. You're a Weasley, one way or another. No, don't you dare look away from me! Please, get better. I love you, Natalie. I do.'' His eyes locked onto mine and I found myself welcomed into his arms and pressed into his warm body. I was safe, at last. Suddenly, I realized Fred was shaking. Fred Weasley was not one for emotional displays, and he certainly didn't cry. He was happy-always happy. Just like George, of course. But as he was holding me, his happiness melted away to reveal the fragile, vulnerable man underneath. Feeling his shaking body against mine, I cried harder into his chest. I missed him. Fred was my one link to the world when I was depressed, and he was the only thing that could pull me out of that bed.

''I love you too, Fred.'' I whispered back, when my strength came back. This forced a choking sound from Fred as the shaking doubled.

''We-we should get back to the others.'' He said at last, when all the redness was gone from his eyes and he had stopped crying.

''Right.'' I nodded, wiping my eyes and doing my best to look cheerful again.

Not a word was said as we went straight to the WonderWitch shelves where Nicolette was admiring a type of love potion and Bliss was talking animatedly to George.

''Are you two alright?''

''Yes, we're fine. Almost done with the tour, too. Now what will we do?''

''Dinner sounds good. We can go get something from the Leaky Cauldron. My treat.'' Nicolette offered.

''Good idea. Shall we?''

We all agreed to go out to dinner, and the Leaky Caldron was actually quite empty. We got our own table and started talking.

''Well, I was with Malfoy, until the git came into the shop and decided to throw a fit about me leaving. If it hadn't been for Neville-''

''Neville? Longbottom?'' Fred frowned.

''Yes. He came into the shop shortly after Malfoy left. I was a wreck, but he made me feel a little better. Oh, that little prat. Thank Merlin this year was my last. I couldn't handle seeing him again.''

''Things are changing. You-Know-Who is at power, his royal bitch of a girlfriend is loose as well and now that the Ministry has finally come to their senses, we're sure to go into another war. We can only hope Dumbledore has a plan and that the school survives the next two years while Harry is there.'' George sighed.

''Yes, I suppose so. We are going to have to be careful as well, I mean, Florean Fortescue and Ollivander both taken out of their shops? We could be next. As much as I'd like to say he would be amused by your edible Dark Marks, I believe You-Know-Who would be insulted by them.'' Nicolette admitted.

''I think they're charming, but you're probably right. Now that we're all living together in the flat above, we are in more danger. Don't worry, though. I doubt he will try to take us all on at one time.'' Bliss commented.

''I wonder if… you don't think he will come after me… do you?''

''You run a flower shop. How is that undermining him?'' Fred raised an eyebrow.

''Well, Florean ran an ice cream place, and they took him-''

''Maybe he didn't give one of the Death Eaters enough whipped cream on his sundae. I don't know, but I have a feeling he won't abduct you.''

''But I'm Slytherin… of course, my parents are muggles…''

''Shh! I wouldn't let that cat out of the bag, if I were you.'' I pressed a finger to my lips hurriedly. There was no one besides us in the pub now, so I could only assume she hadn't let it slip to someone important.

''Alright, alright. I'm just a little frightened, that's all. Everything is so bothersome lately, and Malfoy's reaction scared me more then anything else. I mean… look who his father is.''

''Your point?''

''He could come back and…get revenge.''

''I highly doubt Malfoy would focus on something this trivial, but, it is Draco.'' I shrugged, finishing my Butterbeer and yawning widely.

''I think we had best be parting for the night. It is getting late and we open early tomorrow morning. '' Fred suggested.

''It was nice to meet you.'' I shook Nicolette's hand again and she smiled widely. The shock coursed through my veins once more and I wondered if she felt it that time either. If she did, she took no notice of it.

Bliss, George, Fred and I trooped up the shop alone and I watched Nicolette shrink into the distance as she neared the flower place. There was something so mystical about the feeling I got from her. I looked at George and Fred. Both of them gave me quick smiles, and although I returned them, I couldn't help but think to myself, _the plot thickens…._

''You know, Neville mentioned twins in the prophecy. You don't think-?''

''You and Nicolette? Of course I thought about it. I thought about it the instant I met her. That's why I brought her here tonight. I've got to say, you two are so similar that it's almost frightening. '' Fred shuddered as I changed in the bathroom. He had his own twin bed, as did George. However, they agreed to give me the Queen bed and Bliss wanted the floor. So, this was how we would sleep for the next however long we remained in Diagon Alley. I was alright with that.

''_No, it can't be!'' Nicolette cried out, her blue eyes swimming with tears, her body slumped against the wall. Malfoy's eyes surveyed her coldly. He was beyond help now._

''_You know what I am now, don't you?'' His voice shook and just continued scowling at her._

''_You? But- you're just a kid! Draco, you can't! I know there is good inside you! I saw it!'' Nicolette cried._

''_Just a kid? I'm a man, now. I'm sorry you missed that scrap of information. It's not like you bothered to listen to me anyway when we were together!''_

''_Please, Draco. I can help you. I'll do anything. Please.''_

''_No. I did everything for you, and this whole time you've been lying to me. I should kill you on the spot, but I won't.'' Draco looked disgusted and bored. He raised his wand._

''_DON'T YOU DARE!'' Came a voice. I suddenly realized it was MY voice. _

''_There-are two of you?'' He turned and gasped when he saw me. He regained his composure quickly and raised his wand towards me as well._

''_You won't kill me, Draco. It's not in your blood.'' I whispered softly. He glared at me._

''_CRUCIO!'' Came a yell, and I wasn't quite sure if it was Draco who performed the spell or someone else, but at the time, I was focused more on the pain erupting inside me. I collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. There was fire flooding my veins, and it was spreading everywhere. I was screaming, crying and sweating. I wanted to die on the shop floor, right then and there…_

I felt hands grasping my arms and voices all around me. My body felt so weak, but the pain had subsided. I came back into the real world to find George, Fred and Bliss all staring at me with horrified looks on their faces. Sweat trickled down my forehead and back, tears were leaking out of my eyes and my throat was so sore from screaming.

''I have to be dead.'' I whispered weakly.

''No, you're not. You did give us a scare, love. You were screaming bloody murder over here. What happened?'' Fred's eyes were concerned and serious.

''We… we have to warn her! Malfoy will be back, and he's angry! He's so angry! There's something wrong with him and-''

''Have to warn who, love?''

''Nicolette…. Please, hurry! He could be on his way right now!'' I ordered them, but none of them moved. Why weren't they doing as I said? Didn't they know her LIFE was at stake here?

''Sweetheart, she's fine. You had a nightmare. That's all it was. '' Fred assured me, stroking my hair absently.

''C-can I… sleep with one of you? I don't want to be alone.'' The words were hard to bring forth. I hadn't shared a bed with one of the twins since we were very young and when I used to have nightmares not unlike these.

''Of course. Which one?'' George frowned.

''_Fred.'' Was the first twin I thought of. He nodded solemnly and helped me get out of my own bed and climb into his. Once we were both in the twin bed, I closed my eyes. Fred lay next to me, his breathing sounded uneven. So what did I do? I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his chin rest atop my forehead as he held me tight. Nothing could harm me now. I was safe._


	5. Blissfully Busy

Chapter Five: Blissfully Busy

~Bliss~

''Bliss! Wake up, Bliss! We have to work!'' George's voice ripped me from my dream and sent me reeling back into cruel reality.

''Ughhhhh….. Is the sun up?''

''Not yet, but it will be soon.''

''Then why should I be up?'' I groaned.

''Because we have to work, love. Come on, get up. Bliss, get up, or I'll make you get up.''

''Oh, really? I'd love to see you try, little man.'' I moaned, rolling over.

''I really hate to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures…'' At first, there was absolute silence. Then, I turned my head to see if maybe George had left. Hell no. Of COURSE not. He was standing right there, and the moment I rolled over, he was scooping me into his arms and throwing me over his shoulder.

''PUT ME DOWN, GEORGE WEASLEY! THIS INSTANT!'' I screamed, beating on his back with my fists.

''Well, if you insist…'' In a second, I was on my ass on the floor. My hair turned bright pink and curly, a sign of my embarrassment. My cheeks flushed a brilliant fuchsia color and I took a deep breath. I was NOT a happy girl.

''You look so beautiful.'' George beamed, leaning down and giving me a hand. I glared at him, but accepted his hand and let him pull me up. I was wearing my thin baggy pajama pants striped with blue and my favorite black tank top to sleep in.

''Are Natalie and Fred already downstairs?'' I yawned.

''Yes.''

''Alright, alright, I'm going to get dressed. Now get out.''

''Yes, your majesty. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes.'' I pulled him against me in a heated kiss before he broke away, smirking. I wanted more….

''George….''

''We have to work, love. In case you haven't noticed, we share a room with Natalie and Fred. I don't think we could get away with anything in this here.''

''I know…'' I sighed, pressing the palms of my hands against his chest.

''See you in ten.'' He said again, this time he looked serious and he turned abruptly and left the room so I could dress. Huffing about how much of a tease my boyfriend was, I snatched my work uniform that Fred and George designed for me and Natalie. It was a set of emerald robes with my name written across my collarbone.

''And… we're open!'' Fred twirled his wand, causing the word OPEN to shoot over by the window in bright neon letters and flicker on and off like a sign.

Business was slow at first, but it picked up about midday.

''We're doing better then I expected.'' Fred grinned after the sixteenth customer. The next person to come in was a tall man, probably about our age, and he was incredibly charming. He had light brown hair that was slightly curled around his ears and he wore deep sapphire robes. I have to admit, helping him with his purchases was a real pleasure.

''Did your hair just change color?'' He asked suddenly. I looked to notice the strands had turned from my earlier blonde to a shade that was not exactly the wine red color George liked so much, but it was enough to infuriate my boyfriend.

''Oh-yes, it does that. I'm a Metamorhpmagus.''

''That's interesting. I thought they were supposed to have control over it?''

''They are. However, mine is controlled by empathy. Whatever I feel, or sometimes what those around me feel, I change appearance. That's mostly noticeable with my eyes and my hair.''

''Your name's Bliss, huh?'' He grinned.

''Yes, and she's spoken for. I believe you got what you needed, so kindly quit flirting with my girlfriend and find your own.'' George snapped suddenly. My mouth hung open and my hair turned bright pink again. The guy left without another word.

''Please quit scaring our customers, Georgie.'' Fred shouted from the other room. He must have left when things started to get tense.

I was done being embarrassed. Now, I was angry.

''Thanks, George.'' I stormed away from the counter and back upstairs. He made no move to stop me. I changed out of the robes back into my pajamas and lay in bed, but I didn't try to sleep. I just wanted to think of what to say to my overprotective boyfriend next time I saw him. There came a knock at the door a few hours later.

''Can I come in?'' It was definitely him.

''Yeah.'' I replied softly.

There was a long pause of silence before George settled himself at the end of my bed and reached out a hand to gently stroke my arm.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.''

''You have to control your temper, George. And you have to stop thinking I'm going to leave you. He was charming, but he wasn't you. I never would have even thought about it twice. I love you.''

''I know… and, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Well, I obviously was thinking it, and it just came out. I feel awful for embarrassing you.''

''George?''

''Hmm?'' The hum was a vibration on his lips, and I longed to feel him do that while kissing me.

''Why are we still virgins?'' My question was followed by more silence, and his hand stopped stroking my arm. He didn't seem alarmed, though. I rolled over to look deep into his eyes.

''Love… we've talked about this-''

''And every time we get close, you come up with some excuse for us not to. Do you not want to?''

''Bloody Hell, Bliss. I want you. Every part of you. But-''

''And here it comes.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Can you honestly imagine yourself losing your virginity to me in this shop? Or-God forbid-the Burrow? I can't see it. I want so much more for you, Bliss. So much more for US. I don't want us to give each other everything in a small, cramped space, or a room anyone can just walk in on us and ruin the moment… It has to be special. The moment hasn't come yet.''

''We've been together more then two years-''

''And they've been the best two years of my life. Trust me when I say this: I love you. And I want you. Don't you think for a second I haven't wanted to throw you down on this bed and make you mine completely. To tell you the truth, it's all I think about at night. I roll over and watch you sleep from my bed, just wondering…. Thinking if the moment is going to come soon.''

It was the most touching and sexy thing George Weasley had ever said to me. And I wished he hadn't said it. I knew EXACTLY what he meant, and more importantly, I knew he was right. I sighed deeply and sat up in bed so that we were level. Our lips connected in a fiery kiss. His hands tangled in my hair and mine linked around his neck. We were chest to chest now. I could drag him backwards onto my bed from this angle, but I decided against it. George was right. Now was not the time. However, we remained kissing for a long time. How long exactly I couldn't say-I always lost track of time when I was with him.

''I'm sorry for storming off.'' I exhaled sharply as we finally broke apart.

''And I'm sorry for what I did.''

After George and I made up, we went back downstairs to finish the work day out and were pleasantly surprised with all of the money we were making.

''This is insane.'' Natalie shrieked at all of the gold Galleons in front of her.

''No, this is bloody brilliant. We're going to be rich!'' Fred grinned, raking his fingers through the stack of coins we earned today.

All four of us cheered and counted the money before retiring upstairs and each of us taking turns in the bathroom to change.

I snuggled into bed and found myself wishing I could feel George against me for the first time since I moved in. So, later in the night, I climbed out of bed and found my way under the covers of George's bed. However, he felt the movement and his head turned. He was still pretty groggy.

''Was' matter?'' He slurred, yawning slightly.

''I missed you.'' I replied, moving closer to him.

''Ok.'' Came his answer. I thought he was taking this rather well. George just smiled absently and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me flush against him. We hadn't slept in the same bed for a long time, but I loved it when we did. Not in a dirty way, obviously. There was something so protective in the way he held me while I slept, and just… something wonderful about being there with George. He smelled like fresh apples, for some reason. This was his signature smell, while Fred's was something closer to cinnamon. I always found the difference in their smells to be the first thing I noticed about them. It's how I tell them apart. George has a more subtle, gentle scent, while Fred has a spicier, more aggressive scent. However, their smells did NOT coincide with their personalities. No scent in the world could ever match their traits-they were too… different.

I felt my boyfriend's chest rising and falling peacefully as he returned to sleep and I closed my eyes, much ready to do the same. The very last thought on my mind was that maybe our moment was coming.

A/N Muahahahahahhahaha! Everyone loves a good tease. Especially if he's anything like Georgie here. Who's with me?


	6. Thanking Neville

Chapter Six: Thanking Neville

~Nicolette~

I was busy watering my plants when I noticed the crowd over at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I was happy that they were getting all the business they hoped to get, but did they really have to steal my customers too? _

_It was a miserably hot day, and I found myself changing out of my gross uniform into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't get any customers today anyway. Poor Merlin looked like an overcooked kitty, sitting on the floor, looking up at me. I decided to go see Fred and George's shop now that everything was in working order and all set up for customers. So, I snatched my little pygmy puff Rose out of her cage and she latched herself onto my shoulder as I briskly walked out and over to the huge crowd swarming the new joke shop._

_It wasn't until almost afternoon when the line went down enough so that I could get in. Kids were rushing around like mad, picking out things for their parents to buy. Girls were flitting around the shelves of the WonderWitch products, and I smirked in spite of myself._

''_Natalie, what are you doing?'' It wasn't until I turned to face a very confused looking Fred Weasley that I realized he was talking to me._

''_Oh! You're not Natalie.'' He noticed._

''_Nicolette, remember? And this is Rose. I think she misses you.'' I smiled, taking her off my shoulder to put her in the twin's hand. He grinned and stroked her fur softly before setting her back in the palm of my hand._

''_How's life at the flower shop?''_

''_Miserable. It's hot, I'm sweaty and gross, and to top it all off, you gingers are stealing my customers.'' I tapped my foot on the ground and folded my arms. _

''_I'm sure you've had some-''_

''_One. ONE lousy customer. And he only came in to ask where your shop was. I told him just to look for a large line of people. Oi, you make running a business so hard for me.''_

''_Sorry about that. I really am. You could stay and help us…''_

''_I would, but I don't know the shop all that well, and I just came to see how the business was going. Looks like it's going pretty good.''_

''_Yeah. Fairly, I'd say. Sorry we're nicking all your customers. You can hang around if you'd like.'' _

''_Suppose I don't really have anything better to do.'' I shrugged. So, I relaxed behind one of the counters while everyone continued to go about their work day. At last, the store closed for the evening._

''_I'm going to bed, I'm so tired.'' Natalie yawned widely. With that, I decided to say goodnight to everyone and head back to my lonely little shop. The moment I went inside, I knew something was wrong._

''_Hello?'' I called out._

''_Finally.'' A bored, drawling voice answered me. _

''_Draco?'' He was there, leaning up against the counter. He looked different since I last saw him. _

''_Hello, Nicole. How are you love?''_

''_I thought we agreed it was over.''_

''_And I thought maybe after you saw this, it would change your opinion.'' Draco pulled up his sleeve. In shock, I fell back against the wall and just sat there, looking at the Dark Mark branded on his arm. _

''_No, it can't be!'' It was more of a despaired whisper. I saw Draco going down a bad path years ago, but not this bad. Merlin ambled into the room and hissed when he saw Malfoy. You know, he never did like him. However, he learned to ignore my cat._

''_You know what I am now, don't you?'' His voice shook and he glared at me some more._

''_You? But- you're just a kid! Draco, you can't! I know there is good inside you! I saw it!'' _

''_Just a kid? I'm a man, now. I'm sorry you missed that scrap of information. It's not like you bothered to listen to me anyway when we were together!'' He yelled._

''_Please, Draco. I can help you. I'll do anything. Please.''_

''_No. I did everything for you, and this whole time you've been lying to me. I should kill you on the spot, but I won't.'' Draco looked disgusted and bored. He raised his wand._

''_DON'T YOU DARE!'' Came a voice. I looked over to see Natalie standing in the doorway. She had my pygmy puff Rose on her shoulder. Softly, she set her on the ground. Rose scuttled off towards me, unnoticed by Draco's eyes._

''_There-are two of you?'' He turned and gasped when saw her. He regained his composure quickly and raised his wand towards her now._

''_You won't kill me, Draco. It's not in your blood.'' She breathed. _

''_CRUCIO!'' Natalie fell to the ground writhing in pain and in a panic, I leapt from my spot and quickly took my wand from the pocket of my apron that was hanging on the rack nearby. _

''_STUPEFY!'' I shouted, and a red jet of light flashed from my wand. The spell hit Draco straight in the back and he keeled over. Natalie lay on the ground gasping. I helped her stand and we both looked at Draco's still form._

''_We have to do something…'' I whispered._

''_Put Rose in her cage, she's shaking like a leaf. Take care of your cat too. I'll erase his memories.''_

''_Not-not all of them.''_

''_No. Just enough so that he won't remember this. Maybe Fred and George can help us with figuring out where you can stay. I mean, our flat is full, we can't fit anymore people in it. Maybe you can stay at the Burrow. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here anymore.''_

''_How did you-''_

''_You forgot Rose and I was returning her. Look, a few nights ago, I had a dream about this. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore…'' I sighed._

''_You knew he was going to come back?''_

''_Sort of, yes. But the twins and Bliss didn't believe it was anything to worry about. ''_

''_Thank you. Natalie, you probably just saved me from a world of hurt-''_

''_No need to thank me. Just take Rose and I'll handle this.'' I nodded at her and went to go put Rose in her little cage I found for her. She was shaking and squeaking, alright. Then, I snatched Merlin and plopped him in his cage. _

_When Rose calmed down, I went out into the main room to find Natalie kneeling over Draco._

''_It's done. He won't remember any of this. But, we've gotta put him somewhere.''_

''_Just leave him outside Gringotts-in the little alleyway there.''_

_So that was what we did. However, Natalie insisted I come back with her._

''_I'm sorry we didn't believe you Talie.'' Fred looked downright ashamed. _

''_Nothing we can do about it now. But we do need to find a place she can stay, somewhere Draco won't find her.''_

''_For some reason, I think the Burrow is out of the question.'' George frowned._

''_What about Grimmauld Place? It has enchantments all around it.''_

''_Yes, but what about Kreacher? And she can't stay there alone!''_

''_She won't be alone, Sirius-oh.'' George turned red and looked solemn. _

''_Exactly.''_

''_Sirius? Sirius Black?'' _

''_It's a long story, Nicolette, don't worry about it. ''_

''_How about I ask Nymphie to stay there?'' Bliss suggested. _

''_You think Tonks would really do that?''_

''_Yeah, probably. She has things for the Order to do, though….Ughh….'' _

''_Neville.'' I said._

''_What?''_

''_Malfoy harassed me earlier in the week, and after he left, Neville came into the shop. Maybe he will let me stay with him until I find somewhere for the rest of the year…'' _

''_Brilliant. Does anyone here actually know where Neville lives?''_

''_I do. Well, I remember he's told me where it is. You can apparate there if I tell you the address.'' I gave her the address and she nodded before leaving to fetch all of her clothes, her pygmy puff, and hugging us all goodbye._

''_I can't thank you all enough. Especially you, Natalie. I hope we'll see each other again soon. Please, look after my shop.''_

''_Will do.'' She nodded with a determined look._

_And with that, I apparated from the room._

_I dropped my things on the wet grass and attempted to recover from the sick feeling I always got in the pit of my stomach when I apparated. This had to be the place… I braced myself before picking my things up and knocking on the door. An elderly woman wearing her night dress and her hair in curlers answered the door._

''_Hello?''_

''_Are you Mrs. Longbottom?''_

''_In a manner of speaking, yes.''_

''_Please, Neville helped me before when my ex boyfriend came into my shop and threatened me, now he's attacked me. I have nowhere else to go. Can I please stay with you until the summer's end? I swear, I will find somewhere else to live by then.'' I begged._

''_Oh, of course you poor dear! Come right in.'' She agreed._

''_Thank you so much!'' I said, clearly relieved. _

''_Who is it-Nicolette?'' Neville frowned. He was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top. He may have been a little scrawny, but he had some thing incredibly handsome to him._

''_Malfoy came back.'' Was all I managed to say._

''_Are you alright? Is the shop alright? I'm really sorry…'' He apologized._

''_The dear will be staying with us until she can find another place to stay. Show her to the guest room, oh, and be a gentlemen and help her with her things.'' She nodded at him. Neville took some of my luggage, leaving me carrying Merlin and Rose's cages. They were both sleeping away peacefully._

''_What did he do?''_

''_He… he performed the Cruciatus Curse on Natalie, but he didn't have time to curse me. We erased a few memories. He won't remember what he did.'' I didn't feel like telling him about the Dark Mark. It could've just been a fake, anyway. Some supporters brand it into their skin to make it look like they're his followers when they really aren't. _

''_That's horrible. I'm sorry.''_

''_Don't be. I wish I could repay you and your Gran for letting me live here for a while. This is so important to me.''_

''_It's no problem. Well, goodnight.'' Neville grinned sheepishly before leaving me in the comfortable guest room._

_I let Rose and Merlin out of their cages and Rose curled up on the top of the end table. Merlin of course, went for the foot of the bed._

''_Thank you, Neville.'' I breathed before getting into bed and attempting to fall asleep._


	7. A Talk With Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Seven: A Talk With Albus Dumbledore

~Natalie~

_A girl lay on the floor. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so peaceful that at first glance, she would appear to be sleeping. But her heart was not beating. The girl was dead. A young man covered in dirt from fighting, his clothes stained and torn, his fiery red hair sprinkled in dirt and ash, kneeled beside her. He dropped his wand and cried out her name, but no sound came out. Gently, he picked her lifeless form up off the ground and held her in his arms. His body shook with sobs. The man pressed his cheek against hers and he even kissed her mouth. Nothing would bring her back. The love of his life was dead before he even got to tell her. In the background of the sad scene, the laugh of a cruel woman echoed all around. Now she would get rid of all of them._

I awoke in the middle of the night to find myself sobbing as well. What a horrific dream that had been-and it was so vague. I could remember exactly what had happened, but for the life of me, I couldn't make out who the people in the dream were. They were just so blurred…

Everyone was still slumbering peacefully in their beds. Bliss had joined George in his bed. Mine felt so empty and lonely suddenly. So, I got up and tip toed to Fred's twin bed. It was small, but it would fit the both of us on it if we lay right. I was having second thoughts as I pulled up the thin sheet covering the sleeping boy's body and slid in next to him. Fred didn't even stir. However, I still couldn't drift off to sleep. Fred rolled over a few minutes later and I almost gasped- our faces were just inches from touching. I loved the man I had called my brother for seventeen years of my life, but this was ridiculous! His eyes fluttered open and he backed away at first, then frowned.

''Talie? What happened?''

''I had a nightmare. There was a bloke, and the girl he loved all of his life died without him even telling her and the person watching them was going to kill him too-It was so sad and-''

''Shh…'' Fred whispered as I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. Calmly, he moved himself closer to me and wrapped me in his arms. At last, I was comfortable enough that I gave myself up to sleep completely and fully.

It was around noon when I woke up for the second time. Fred was still holding me tightly, and I couldn't remember why I moved over to his bed in the first place. It was several minutes more before I chose to untangle myself from Fred only to find Bliss and George were gone.

''George said he could work the first half so you could sleep some more.'' Fred's voice made me jump slightly and hold a hand to my heart.

''That was really nice of you, but I want to do something, even if it's work.''

''Are you alright? I know that nightmare really upset you-''

''Nightmare?'' I frowned.

''Yeah. About that bloke who loved a girl that died or something like that?''

''Oh… I forgot about that.'' I whispered.

''I'm sorry!'' He groaned, getting off the bed.

''It's alright. I'm fine. Let me get dressed and I'll start working.'' I sighed, rummaging through my dresser until I found the uniform and went into the bathroom to go change.

Work was busy as usual, and all of the customers seemed to annoy me in one way or another. We closed around seven, and just when I thought we were done, a visitor came knocking.

''We are closed, sir- DUMBLEDORE!'' Bliss shouted, hurrying to open the door. Albus Dumbledore stepped inside, his sky blue robes sweeping the floor.

''Hello. It's good to see you all again.'' He smiled, his half moon spectacles glinting in the fading sunlight.

''Do you have any news on my real parents, or anything?''

''Well, not really your parents, no, but I do have information on your twin sister. ''

''Twin… sister?''

''Yes. The one who is currently living with Neville Longbottom.''

''N-Nicolette really is my twin sister? How did you know? I guessed, but… wow… does she know?''

''I noticed yesterday when I dropped in to see her when I heard she had been attacked. Word spreads quickly in the Wizarding world, you know. Not only did she look a lot like you, I realized she had a mark o n her arm very similar to yours. I have not told her. I'm leaving that up to you. I have people of the Order further divining the Prophecy, but it is difficult to determine much other then twin daughters of fire and ice and something to do with Zaria. I am looking into your parentage as well, but this is also difficult. When we find your parents, I have a feeling everything will fall into place. We are doing all we can.''

''Thank you. I'll talk to Nicolette when I see her next.''

''I see your shop has become quite a success. A Defense Against the Dark Arts section? Interesting choice. Would this have anything to do with your work in Dumbledore's Army last year?'' There was a sparkle in the old man's eyes.

''Well, the idea came from that, yes. ''

''Harry will be quite fond of that, I believe. He will be at the Burrow before too long. I've assumed Molly and Arthur will bring the family up here.''

''Oh, good. How exciting.'' George said sarcastically.

''If I were you, I would leave out the little detail that your girlfriend lives here, Mr. Weasley.'' He winked.

Bliss and George were both red in the face, and poor Bliss' hair was the familiar bright pink and curly again. Her eyes were pink as well.

''Well, if I were Mum… I mean, Mrs. Weasley, I would be worried about me staying here too. I mean, I'm not a real Weasley, and one of the twins could easily-'' Fred slipped a hand over my mouth.

''What she means is, we're all tired, and we'd like to go to bed.''

''I understand. Well, I will pop back in in when I have more news. Until then, farewell.'' He smiled kindly before apparating out of the shop. Fred still had his hand over my mouth.

''Why the hell did you do that?'' I glared at him. Bliss and George managed to sneak upstairs while Fred and I got into a row.

''Because I heard enough. Natalie, I already told you, you're a Weasley. And don't call her Mrs. Weasley, it's mum! After all these years, she's treated you like a daughter! You might as well act like it!''

''Fred, that is completely beside the point!''

''How the bloody hell is that beside the point? Oh, Natalie, sometimes you make me so angry!'' Fred snapped.

''And you make me absolutely pissed, Fred Weasley!'' I yelled, wanting to throw something.

''Where are you going?'' He asked as I grabbed the door.

''As far away from you as can be.'' I replied, slamming the door before he could say something snide back.

Diagon Alley was eerily quiet tonight. I didn't take time to stop and smell the roses. I just started walking down the cobblestone street until I reached _Cole's Magical Plants and Flowers. The door was open… but why? We had closed it when I helped her out yesterday… Curiosity got the better of me, and I entered the shop. Suddenly, my heart froze. I heard hushed voices, and so I hid behind the counter nearby. It was a tight squeeze, getting myself to fit in the small hole under there, but I managed to do it. Thank God the desk was really low, or they would've noticed me when they swept by. Two tall men wearing black robes stood there, discussing what to do next._

''_She must be at that other shop down there.''_

''_No, I heard she was moved to someone else's home- a safe house, of sorts.''_

''_We can't afford to be wrong, Dolohov! We have to find her, now that she knows about Draco!''_

''_I don't want to risk that fool Dumbledore appearing. You know he has connections with the people at the other shop…''_

''_Would you rather face his wrath, or the Dark Lord's? Maybe even Zaria's. I wouldn't want her to find out we came back unsuccessful.''_

''_Good point. With our luck, they'll all be sleeping. Easier to kill that way.'' My heart beat loudly in my chest. No. They wouldn't even get close. I crawled out of my hiding spot and pulled my wand out of my pocket. The Death Eaters didn't even notice I was there until I cast the stunning spell, hitting the one called Dolohov in the side. The other one turned on a dime and hit me with some curse I didn't recognize, but blood stained my robes as angry slashes appeared on my sides. I aimed another stunning spell and it missed, but the next one was dead on. I didn't even have time to pull down their hoods to see who the second Death Eater was or anything. All I could do was erase their memories-and this time, I erased as many as I could before having to make a hasty decision. _

_I thought of Christmas at the Burrow, when everyone was gathered at the dinner table. I helped mum make dinner. It smelled so wonderful as I slid into my seat beside Fred. This was before Percy became a git and took the Ministry over us. Everything was as it should be. I thought of the snowfall, and me pranking everyone alongside Fred and George. Life was so wonderfully happy then. With my heart filled to the brim with all of these beautiful memories, I cast my Patronus. A glittering Phoenix shot from my wand and fluttered towards me like a ghost. I whispered a message to it weakly and it flew away, towards the shop. I watched the silver animal vanish, hoping the message would get there before I died._

_My eyes slowly opened. I lay in a white bed, wearing nothing but a set of white robes. The room was so white and comfortable that I thought for a moment I had died and gone to Heaven._

''_Oh, you're awake. Can those redheaded gentlemen see you now? They have been driving me insane!'' The healer said. She was a dark skinned woman with a kind face, but she did seem to be rather annoyed._

''_Yeah.'' I nodded._

_Fred and George came in, both appearing to be worried and sad._

''_St. Mungo's? You know I hate hospitals…''_

''_We couldn't heal you by ourselves, Natalie. You were dying when we got your message.'' Fred whispered._

''_Can we go home now?''_

''_Tonight. They want to change your bandages and clean the wounds one more time before you come home.''_

''_How long have I been here?''_

''_Two days.'' _

''_And… how long have you been here?'' _

''_Two days. Would've been two days and nights, but they wouldn't let us stay here with you overnight. Bliss is handling the shop with Nicolette. We sent an owl to her the night it happened asking her for help while we were away.''_

''_You… you did all that for me?'' I breathed._

''_The row we had was stupid, Talie. I'm sorry.'' Fred apologized._

''_No, I'm sorry, Fred. I shouldn't have said those things. You were right-about the whole lot of it. I was really scared… I thought I was going to die for sure. I'm glad I didn't die mad at you.''_

''_Oh…Natalie…'' Fred seemed utterly speechless, for one time in his life. We embraced warmly, and it was a moment I was glad to have with him. Then, I gave George a hug too and smiled at both of them._

''_Thanks, you two. I don't know what I would do without you.''_

_The healer sent me on my way later in the afternoon, and I was never happier to be home. Nicolette said goodbye and apparated for Neville's, and Bliss told George and Fred how much the shop made in their absence. _

_That night, I lay awake in my bed. Bliss had moved to George's bed again. I contemplated going to Fred's, but I didn't want him to get mad at me, so I merely tried to fall asleep._

_A/N Thoughts? Comments? Anyone? Do you like so far… do you not? Well if you don't like, you shouldn't be reading anymore but still…review darlings (-:_


	8. Blissfully In love

Chapter Eight: Blissfully In Love

~Bliss~

I woke up the morning after Natalie came home laying with my head on George's chest. His heartbeat was thumping along steadily.

''Morning, love.'' He whispered.

''Good morning, sweetheart.'' I breathed back, snuggling my face into his chest more.

''Mmm… did you sleep well?'' He asked softly.

''Wonderfully well. Fred and Natalie must have went to take the first shift. How thoughtful.'' I smiled, moving my body to straddle my boyfriend's hips. He beamed as I leaned over to press my mouth against his in a heated kiss. My hands played with the front of his tank top while his went straight for my sides. Now we were kissing with a passion, our tongues in a battle for dominance, my hips pressing as hard against his as I could make them, and finally, I broke away for some air.

''Bliss, you make it bloody hard to stay a virgin.'' He gasped. I winked and rocked my hips against his before capturing his lips again. He moaned into my mouth and I grabbed the bottom of his tank top, hoping to pull it up. George released my lips and forced me back a little.

''You're wicked.'' I glared.

''I told you. We can't.''

''That's the one thing I didn't want to hear.'' I sighed, collapsing on his chest.

''Sorry, love. It's not the moment.'' We said the last two words in perfect unison.

''I know.'' I sighed deeply, feeling his hands on my back grip me tightly to him.

''I love you, Bliss.'' George said suddenly. It always made me smile when he said that, because we didn't say that we loved each other often.

''I love you too, my George. Come on, we should get changed and help the others.'' After going into the bathroom and changing at lightning speed, I headed out to see George had already gone. Sucking in a deep breath, I went downstairs. The shop was busy as ever, and everyone was helping someone. Natalie was over by the WonderWitch products and George and Fred were explaining how the Defense Against the Arts stuff worked to-Harry Potter?

''Harry, mate, you remember Bliss?'' George grinned looking up at me. I smiled shyly and joined them.

''Hi.'' I held out my hand.

''Long time no see.'' He shook my hand. I also gave Ron and Hermione hugs since it had been so long since I saw them.

''You really should look into changing that sign. The whole lot of you will be murdered in your beds-'' I heard Mrs. Weasley rant after hugging her two sons warmly.

''Mum, you remember Bliss, right?'' George cut her off, looking over at me. My hair turned dark pink in my feeling of shyness, and I smiled sheepishly at her.

''Of course! My dear, how are you? Tonks misses you terribly, you should send her an owl. You work for them?'' She noticed the uniform I wore.

''Yes. I sort of live here.'' I could feel my hair turning almost white from embarrassment, something I'm sure you've realized I am quite often. Her eyes darkened.

''And when were you planning on telling me this?'' She glanced at her son. George's ears turned red to match my cheeks.

''Mum, she has her own bed, completely separate, and we've been together two years. You had to know it was going to happen someday.''

''You're not married, are you?'' At first, I couldn't believe my treacherous abilities gave away the feeling that I was deeply hurt by this (my hair went to a deep shade of blue and my eyes became dark blue as well) and then there was silence. All she did was look between her son and me for a few minutes.

''Mum…''

''Because you know we would have to plan it around Bill and Fleur's, of course we could have it before… I know you said it wouldn't want a huge wedding… maybe we would have time…''

''Mum!'' George turned red again. My hair had become its happy state of flat, short and blonde. For a moment, I sincerely believed that Mrs. Weasley didn't want me marrying her son.

Fred and George went off to give Harry a tour of the shop, while Mrs. Weasley talked to Natalie and I.

''Sweetheart, you're so thin.'' She complained, looking at Natalie's stomach.

''I'm fine, Mum-I mean, Mrs. Weasley…''

''Natalie, dear, you can still call me Mum. You don't have to call me anything else for the rest of your life.'' She smiled, hugging her tightly, tears clinging to her lashes. I could tell Natalie really appreciated her words, and it was a very touching (and awkward) moment in the history of the shop.

''So, how have things been here, girls?''

''Did the boys tell you about Nicolette?'' Natalie frowned.

''Who is that?''

''My twin sister. She worked in a shop right down the lane there. It's closed off now.''

''What do you mean, 'worked'?''

''Someone attacked her shop, and Nicolette went to stay with Neville Longbottom until she can find a more suitable place to live.''

''And you're sure she's your twin?''

''Dumbledore confirmed it.''

''I see. Well, let's hope she's been keeping safe then.''

''Yes, and she won't be running that shop again. Not after those Death Eaters tried to kill Natalie-''

''What?'' Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of either a mental breakdown involving tears, or involving a lot of hitting. It was hard to tell between the two with her.

''It's nothing. I went back to the shop to see what was going on because the door was open and I heard them coming so I hid. Then, they were going to go after the boys and Bliss here and I- I couldn't let them… so I got injured when I tried to stun them, but I wiped their memories and I sent out my Patronus for help. The twins found me and they took me to St. Mungo's. Don't worry, I'm fine.''

''Are you absolutely sure? Because if you're not-''

''I have Bliss and the twins to take care of me. I'll be fine.''

''If you're sure.'' She sighed, biting her lip.

Later in the afternoon, all of the Weasley children left, and I got a goodbye hug from almost everyone, including Ginny (happily sporting her new pygmy puff Arnold) Ron, and even Mrs. Weasley herself gave me a quick hug.

That night, I lay awake in bed with George curled under the sheets, my body facing him.

''I thought she was so angry at me for staying here.'' I breathed. George reached out a hand to rest on my side.

''She loves you. Did you see the way her eyes lit up when she was talking about planning the wedding? She adores you, Bliss. Not unlike myself. Can't say I blame her. There really is something about you…'' He grinned softly.

''You really think so?''

''I always have, love.''

''Would… would you want to get married? Is that something you would want?''

''Bliss, that's all I've been thinking about. Quit asking me questions, or you're going to get a lovely surprise ruined.''

''Are you planning an engagement? Bloody hell George, please tell me you are.'' I whined, pressing close against him.

''Goodnight, Bliss.''

''Answer me, George Weasley!'' I said through gritted teeth, loud enough to annoy him but not to wake Natalie and Fred.

I waited all night for a reply, but he didn't say a word. I loathed him for being able to fall asleep so fast, and so, I finally gave in to the waves of sleep crashing against me and I let myself be pulled under.


	9. A Friendly Visit

Chapter Nine: A Friendly Visit

~Nicolette~

After a long and boring week, I decided it was high time I head out for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and pay a visit to my other friends._

''_Would you like to come along?'' I asked Neville. _

''_Sure. Let me ask Gran.'' A few moments later, he came back beaming (''She said 'yes'!'') And we were off to Diagon Alley. _

_The shop stuck out a mile away, and I noticed the sign that always said open read closed. So, I knocked on the door._

''_Hello! Fancy seeing you again! And you've brought Neville! Hello! Come on in!'' Bliss grinned._

_It was very lovely getting to see all of them again, especially Natalie. For some reason, I felt really close to her. It was pretty strange when she asked for a moment alone with me. I nodded and followed her to the back room._

''_What's this all about?''_

''_Do you remember when Harry Potter and that group from the DA broke into the Department of Mysteries and smashed all the prophecies?''_

''_Yes, but-''_

''_There was one concerning a pair of twins, and all Neville could make out was my name on the shelf it came from. The prophecy referred to fire and ice, something about the Zaria and twins of fire and ice. Dumbledore has a firm belief you and I are twin sisters, and we are involved in this prophecy.'' She explained. _

_There was silence for a long time._

''_You're a nutter.'' I whistled, turning to leave. She caught my hand, however and she asked me something I hadn't expected. _

''_Take off your gloves.''_

''_What? Why?''_

''_Just do it!'' She snapped. I glared at her, but took my gloves off and she snatched my left hand up in her right one. _

''_No… that… that's impossible… I've always wondered why it was only half…'' I muttered as she brought the edges of our hands together to make a picture that was half of my icy ball and half of her fire ball. Brought together they made a complete picture._

''_I told you. We are the twins. Dumbledore is looking into the prophecy now, still trying to figure it out. He is also locating our parents. Please, trust me. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't believe it.''_

''_Alright, alright. I believe you.'' I turned to leave the room and slipped my gloves back on._

''_What's your Patronus?'' She asked suddenly._

''…_Polar bear. And yours?''_

''_Phoenix.'' She replied._

_So now I had a real twin sister and I was one step closer to finding my parents? Things were moving so fast it was making my head reel. When I found the twins, Bliss and Neville, they were all grouped together around one of the tables in the back of the shop, and they were talking animatedly about what to do next._

''_Well, we've decided every Monday and Friday from now on we will be closed, but all the other days we will be open. All of us are just tired from working so much. '' Bliss said._

''_Yeah, if I could still work in my shop, I would be happy. That would mean I might actually get business again. Seeing as how my shop has been destroyed….'' I sighed, sitting down next to Neville and Bliss. Natalie took her seat between the twins._

''_I did try to save it, you know. Almost killed myself in the process.'' Natalie said._

''_So I heard. Thanks anyway. It's alright, once this war is over, I will restart my flower shop.'' I informed them._

''_Yes, and let's hope it ends quickly. What mum said about us dying in our beds is a scary thought….'' George nodded._

''_We aren't going to die in our beds, Georgie. We're going to be murdered while working, of course-''_

''_FRED!'' Natalie glared at him as Bliss gasped._

''_Don't even say that!'' _

''_Yeah! I'm not married to your idiot brother yet!'' Bliss frowned. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

''_Hey!'' George scowled at his girlfriend, just realizing what she said. _

''_Yeah, you two had better hurry and get engaged. Mum is getting anxious.'' Fred laughed._

''_We'd be married already if someone would propose…'' Bliss glared at George. He turned slightly red._

''_Get on it, Georgie.'' Fred smiled. _

_We all chuckled, and spent the rest of the night figuring out what tomorrow would bring._

''_Dumbledore said he would pop back in when he had news for us. I'll keep in touch with you. Mum will be sending my owl Cole back to me before too long, and I'll send him to you whenever he does come back. I promise.'' Natalie said quietly before leaving for Neville's house._

''_Thanks. And… I'm glad you told me.'' I nodded, giving her a hug._

''_Bye Nicolette. Take care, and don't be a stranger.'' Bliss grinned._

''_See you soon, Nicolette!'' Fred and George said at the same time._

_With that, Neville and I apparated for home._

_I was glad to be back, sitting on my bed with Merlin and Rose. Nothing could get the news Natalie had told me out of my head. I was slightly excited and scared to find out what this prophecy was about…. But that was something to worry about for another day. Tonight, I needed my sleep._

_A/N XD Fred, you are your randomness. Sorry if Fred and George seem… different. I thought that this would be the sides of them you never get to see. Like precious diamonds, they are many faceted. Not quite as shiny, but hey… anyway… review 3 _


	10. The Invitation

Chapter Ten: The Invitation

~Natalie~

Fall had dissipated and we now entered the bitter cold of winter without one word from Dumbledore and plenty more visits from Nicolette and Neville. Bliss tossed around the idea of George and her getting engaged so much that I was surprised George didn't just ask her already. It was obvious he wanted to.

One cold December morning, someone grabbed me from behind, slipped their hand over my mouth and dragged me into the back room.

''I'm going to let you go now, but don't scream and please don't yell. I needed to talk to you in private.'' I knew it was George, because his voice was slightly deeper then Fred's.

''What the bloody hell, George?''

''Quiet! I wanted to ask you something!''

''Then ask me!''

''Well… you're a girl…'' He said.

''Very observant. Your question?''

''So, you know what Bliss would want me to do to propose to her… right?''

''You-you're actually- you're serious?''

''Very observant.'' He mocked.

''Alright, alright, yes, I would know. When are you going to do it?''

''As soon as possible. I need a ring… the money isn't important. I've been saving Galleons for months, so I can get her the best ring, and get us the best wedding.''

''You're so sweet, George. When you're not being a prat, of course.'' George rolled his eyes at the backhanded compliment.

''So… how are we doing this?''

''I was wondering if you would come with me… to pick the ring out… today. Please?''

''Yes, yes, alright. How can I say no to you? Which store did you have in mind?'' I was thinking about some of the Muggle stores, and I was wondering where we could find rings… George seemed to be reading my mind.

''There is a jewelry shop in Hogsmeade… most of the students don't go there because a lot of the jewelry is made for weddings. We can at least start there.''

''Alright. How are we going to leave without Fred and Bliss realizing what's going on?''

''Don't worry, I've got that covered. I told Fred to keep Bliss distracted somehow… I told him I was going to get the ring today and I needed your help.''

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' I took his hand in mine and concentrated on Hogsmeade, the snow swirling around the Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts in the distance…

That horrible gut wrenching feeling set in as we were yanked from one placed and dropped in another. Then, there was silence. We were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks.

''Come on, this way.'' George led me through the quiet and nearly empty streets of Hogsmeade Village until we reached a small brightly lit shop beside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It was called Mystical Jewels and Gems. I liked it already.

We stepped inside and instantly, warmth seeped into our bones.

''Hello. How may I help you?'' The slender witch with frizzy hair at the counter asked.

''We are looking for a ring for his girlfriend. He wants to propose.'' I pointed at George.

''Ah, then you've come to the right place. Just go down that last aisle of display cases there and see what you like.'' She pointed them out. We walked along the cases until I spotted it-a simple but elegant diamond ring. The band was pure silver, there was a pretty big diamond in the center (probably seven times smaller then a sickle) and two little diamonds shaped like hearts rested next to it. There was a breathtaking beauty about how simple and sweet it was. I looked at George.

''That's the one.'' I told him.

''Are you sure?''

''My dear Weasley, I've never been wrong. Especially when it comes to jewelry.'' We bought the ring… for almost a hundred galleons and fifty sickles (for you Muggles out there, that's A LOT of money) and once we had it all paid and set in it's beautiful blue velvet box, we left the shop.

''Want something to eat? I'll buy this time.'' I nodded in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

''Sure. Thanks, Talie.'' He beamed.

We were eating quietly at first, then I said something he didn't expect.

''Are you just doing this because she's getting annoying, or because you love her?''

''Because I love her, of course… and she's getting a little annoying.''

''She's been hinting it for months now. I'm surprised you're even getting her a ring for it.''

''I want everything to be perfect just as much as she does. It's why we haven't slept together yet-oh, too much information.'' He put a hand to his forehead. I reached out and gently touched his arm.

''Sweetheart, I think that's the most wonderful thing any guy has ever done for their girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you, George. And I'm not your sister anymore, so I can say that without you feeling like I'm supposed to say that.''

''Thanks you. I just.. I don't want to lose her. I've been trying so hard to find the right time, and well… Christmas at the Burrow seems like the right time.''

''You'll propose to her there?''

''At dinner. In front of everyone.'' He smirked.

''She's going to turn pink again.''

''I know. I love it when she turns pink.''

''Well, here's to you and Bliss then. May she accept your ring and not die of embarrassment.'' I lifted my glass of Butterbeer and we clinked glasses before gulping some down.

''Hear, hear.'' George whispered cheerfully after he set the glass down.

When we got back, it was a rush trying to hide the ring upstairs and also, Natalie's owl Cole had been sent back by Mrs. Weasley. Poor Cole had been bounced back and forth constantly between Hogwarts, the Burrow and our shop the last few months. Now it looked as if he were here to stay. That was, until I noticed the small envelope clutched tightly in his beak. I opened it up.

_Dear Fred, George, Natalie and Bliss,_

_I just wanted to see how things are there at the shop. Been pretty busy, so I've heard. I wanted to tell you all that Katie Bell was cursed not too long ago. Someone had put a curse on an ancient necklace. Of course, Severus, Albus and Minerva are looking into it, but it s still very hard to figure out who did it. I'm sorry, I know the boys were very close with her. Don't worry, she's alive and well. They say she will recover fully and be back on her feet in no time. I am writing not only to check on you and make sure you knew about Katie, but to remind you all about Christmas. I'm inviting all of you to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Remus is coming, he might stay a night or two, I'm not sure yet, Bill will be there, so will Fleur… Bill supposes we ought to get to know Fleur some more before their wedding next summer…. I believe we have enough room for everyone. Send me back an owl with your reply please. Stay safe, dears._

_Love,_

_Mum_

''Christmas at the Burrow. There's nothing like it.'' I sighed, already getting a little excited and emotional.

''Of course, Charlie won't be coming. Too busy with dragons, and Percy won't be coming because he's such a foul git-''

''I know… I can't believe the way he's treated us. Simply ridiculous.'' I sighed, sitting down to scrawl a reply with a spare bit of parchment I found nearby.

_Mum,_

_It's horrible, what happened to Katie. I'm so sorry. The boys are really shocked, so is Bliss. We would love to join you for Christmas, of course. We will see you on Christmas Eve. Until then, take care. _

_Love,_

_Natalie_

I gave the letter to Cole, who promptly hooted and flew out the window with it clamped in his beak still.

''_Well, there we go. That's done.'' I was excited to go to the Burrow again. Now all I had to do was help George plan how to ask her… and if that was as awkward as picking out the ring, we were going to have some serious problems…_


	11. Blissfully Engaged

Chapter Eleven: Blissfully Engaged

~Bliss~

Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful.

''Bliss, wake up! Look!'' Natalie squealed, pointing at the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. She was busy digging into her own presents. I smiled in spite of myself and grabbed a long one on the top of the pile. I unwrapped it and gasped. It was from Fred, and it was a beautiful necklace with diamonds coming down in streams. It looked sort of like a tiara for your neck.

''These can't be real…'' I breathed.

''Oh, they're real alright. Real as the back of my hand.'' Fred commented, apparating into the room suddenly.

''I don't know what to say…''

''Just say thank you, Fred.''

''Thank you, Fred.''

''Well, you're welcome.'' He winked.

After unwrapping everything, I had a tin of Mrs. Weasley's mince pies, the traditional Weasley sweater (mine was always sapphire blue with a large sky blue B knitted on it), several boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, several chocolate frogs, Fred's necklace, a simply beautiful winter coat from Natalie (bless her, I hadn't even told her how much I needed one), a new fluffy white hat from Hermione along with the journal she gave me that screamed and shut itself at anyone else's touch but mine… and I even got a Ravenclaw pendant from Harry, but I didn't get anything from George.

''I don't know. Maybe he forgot you.'' Natalie shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at her. She had gotten plenty of presents- her orange Weasley sweater with the red N on the front, the mince meat pies, a stunning bracelet from Fred bearing the words: Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley!, the assorted candies, she also got a very large quilt from George that automatically warms or cools you based on your body's needs. From Harry, she received a kit for cleaning her favorite broomstick, from Hermione she got a new pair of winter gloves and plenty of Chocolate Frogs (her favorite) I bought her a pair of bright and shiny diamond earrings, and Ron got her more frogs and a Sneak-O-Scope.

Once we all got our gifts and Fred was glad we liked his, I wanted to find George so we headed straight downstairs for breakfast. He didn't meet my eyes. In fact, he avoided me every time he got the chance. I wanted to know what was going on with him.

After breakfast, Percy decided to drop in with the Minister of Magic, whom needed to talk to Harry for a while. None of us were too happy to see Percy-least of all the twins. He left with the very agitated Minister a half hour later without so much as a goodbye.

Lupin, Fleur, and Bill remained in the living room most of the day, except when Mrs. Weasley started playing songs by her favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck. Harry did talk to Lupin by himself for a little while, and he also talked to Mr. Weasley alone for a bit. I wondered if something was going on, but curiosity killed the cat, you know….

I kept trying to get my boyfriend to talk to me all day, but the moment I found I was alone, he didn't say hardly a thing.

''George Weasley, talk to me! What is going on?''

''Look, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, but I'll make it up to you, I promise.''

''I'm not concerned with that, I just want to know why you're mad at me.''

''I am not mad at you. Please just.. I'll tell you later, alright? Just be patient.''

I was tired of being patient by dinner time, but just as everyone was about to get up and start cleaning up, George rose from his seat.

''I'd like everyone's attention, please.'' Every eye was fixed on him… and that was a LOT of eyes…. He walked around the table and came to face me.

''I would like everyone here to know that I've done a lot of ridiculous things in my life… Like turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider, and helping Fred commit plenty of pranks, and many other things that I don't feel quite comfortable stating in front of you all. The moment I saw Bliss Tonks here, I started to change. My point is, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, and I don't want one of them to include losing the one girl I've fancied for… most of my life. That is to say, I love you, Bliss. I know you're upset that I didn't get you a Christmas present, but hopefully this will make up for it.'' He got on one knee and pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket. I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes now and my hair was a very light blonde and curly to express my joy.

''Will you do me the honor of marrying me?'' He took the ring out of the box and handed it to me. The ring was so simple and beautiful… just as I imagined it would be.

''Yes, George! Yes!'' I leapt from my chair as he stood up once more. We embraced tightly and everyone in the Weasley household was cheering and clapping wildly. Fred started egging the crowd on…

''Kiss her!'' They chanted repeatedly, and he obeyed.

That night after he proposed, Mrs. Weasley constantly talked about planning the wedding, and we came up with some pretty crazy ideas before all of us agreed it was time to catch some sleep.

It had to be around midnight when I crawled out of bed because I couldn't sleep and apparated into Fred and George's room. They were sharing the room with Bill, who was sleeping on the floor. I was careful to step over him and creep over to George's bed. He just lay there on his back, the covers strewn this way and that way, his red hair sticking up everywhere, and his mouth slightly open. Smirking, I got in bed beside him. George stirred within a few moments.

''Bliss?''

''Shhh… I couldn't sleep.''

''Mmmm…. I'm sorry.''

''It's alright.'' I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. He repeated the action and I finally fell asleep in my Fiancé's arms.

The morning after he proposed, all I could think about when I woke up was that I was probably going to wake up with my forehead against his collarbone for the rest of my life. It was a good feeling.

''Morning, Love.''

''Morning.'' I replied slowly, looking into his eyes.

''How did you sleep?''

''Better then usual.'' I answered.

''That's good. You know, I would have proposed to you in good time, sweetheart. You were very aggressive about it.''

''I wanted to just marry you already. Can't blame me for that.''

''No, suppose I can't. If I weren't me, I'd want to marry me too.''

''Sure you would, honey.'' I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

''Come on. We should get our things packed and leave for the shop. I want to open for at least a little while today, and Nicolette is going to stop by tonight.''

With that, we went downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards, we got packed and said goodbye to everyone. Saying goodbye was probably the hardest when it came to Mrs. Weasley, because she had become considerably close to me since the proposal.

''Take good care of her, George.'' She scolded her son.

''Now that I can do.'' He grinned.

We apparated back and prepared for another daunting night working at the shop. I had to say, I missed it. Everything felt different now that I was engaged to George. Before, I was just dating him and living here. Now I was just one step closer to living with him the rest of my life… and I was perfectly happy with that.

After working for a few hours, I was never happier when Cole came fluttering at the window. I opened it hastily and he flew in. There was no letter this time, and I asked Natalie if I could borrow him to send a letter to my Aunt. No surprise, she said yes.

_Dear Nymphie,_

_Sorry, I know you hate it when I call you that. Anyway, I don't know if Remus has told you the news, but I'm officially engaged to George Weasley. Isn't it wonderful? I'm so excited! He bought me the most beautiful ring and proposed to me right in front of everyone! Romantic, isn't it? I hope you're having the best of luck, and I was very sad when I heard you couldn't make it to the Burrow for Christmas. Are you still upset that Remus refused you? Or are you down because of Sirius still? I'm really sorry and I hope that I'll see you soon. Of course, whenever we set on a date for the wedding, I want you to be the maid of honor. Please? I'll send you the date and everything before too long. Send back an owl, please! _

_Miss you so much,_

_Bliss_

_Cole's feathers ruffled at the prospect of having to go back out into the snowy skies again._

''_Oh, alright. I'll send you out tomorrow.'' I sighed._

_We waited all night for Nicolette to show up, and finally around midnight, she arrived… but with Albus Dumbledore as well._

_A/N Poor Bliss. She might get so embarrassed one day and her hair will remain pink and curly forever. Oh, man. Reviews are my life ^_^_


	12. A Hunch

Chapter Twelve: A Hunch

~Nicolette~

''Good evening to you all-or should I say good morning?''

''Have you got news?'' Natalie asked straight away.

''Yes, I do, in fact. Unfortunately, I must ask the Weasley boys to leave the area for a moment-and miss Bliss as well. However, before you go, I believe congratulations is in order on the engagement.'' Dumbledore smiled at George and Bliss, who looked happy and awkward at the same time. Fred and George of course put up a fight about how they had as much right as anyone to be there, but eventually, they gave up.

''And if you try anything to hear our conversation, I shall know. Goodnight.''

The twins and Bliss went upstairs in an angry rush, leaving Natalie, Dumbledore and I alone.

''You may want to sit down.'' The two of us took seats on the stools near the counter.

''What did you find out? Is it about our parents?''

''Actually, it is about the Prophecy. I have been suspecting something about Voldemort… something that could give us a way to defeat him. Of course, only Harry Potter must do this if it is what I believe it to be. You two however… if what I have suspected is true, the same can be said for Zaria. Do either of you know what a Horcrux is?''

''No..'' We both said.

''Well, if my hunch is right, I believe you two will need to leave the shop for a while…''

''What? But… I live with them! I can't just leave them!'' Natalie stood up quickly.

''I understand-''

''And I live with Neville and his Gran! I don't want to leave them either!''

''Yes, yes. I'm well aware you are all comfortable. It is very much your choices that will affect how this war turns out, I'm afraid. Harry will need your help if he is to carry out what I fear he must. If my hunch has been proven right, I will let you know and I promise I will prepare you for whatever needs to be done. I came here to inform you how close I am to figuring out this puzzle.''

''Dumbledore… could we die on this mission?''

''You very well could. But it has to be you who does it. I'm very sorry to disturb your night, ladies. I must be getting back to Hogwarts now. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' Both of us chorused, hardly believing any of that just happened.

''Tell the boys and Bliss I wish them the best.'' He said before apparating.

''Well, I should be getting back to Neville, you know…'' I said softly.

''Yeah.. Yeah, that's a good idea.'' She sighed.

''Look, no matter what happens, we are going to be in this together, right?''

''Absolutely.'' She nodded, looking paler then usual.

With that, I apparated onto Neville's front lawn and went back inside. I entered my room soundlessly. It was so hard to imagine thinking about what Dumbledore said… I hoped his hunch wasn't right. I didn't want to leave Neville. Hell, I didn't want to leave Merlin or my cozy bed, and sure as Hell Natalie wouldn't want to leave the twins.

I awoke the next morning and the weight of the things that were said the night before. My stomach felt queasy as I looked over at Merlin, content to sleep at the foot of my bed. What was I going to do if I had to leave him to fight Zaria? What haunted me the most about Dumbledore's news were the words _it has to be you two that do it. _If we didn't do this crazy mission…Zaria might never be defeated. Why that was, I had no clue. But I had a feeling that's what he meant.

''So what did Dumbledore want to talk about?'' Neville asked over breakfast that morning.

''Oh nothing too important. Just things about our parents. He thinks he may be close to finding them.'' I lied.

''That's wonderful news!'' Mrs. Longbottom smiled brightly.

''Yeah it is.'' I sincerely hoped she wouldn't figure it out. I mean, Dumbledore could be wrong about his hunch still. There was no point in telling them I might be leaving and never coming back.

We were quiet for a long time afterwards. As usual, I helped with cleanup and started heading for my room.

''Hey Nicolette. I was wondering if maybe tomorrow we could go back to Fred and George's place? It's been a while since I last saw them.''

''Yeah. Sounds good to me.''

''I.. know you lied. Dumbledore didn't tell you something about your parents, did he?'' He stuttered, turning red.

''You're right. Okay, you got me. No, he didn't tell me anything about my parents. But I think it's best I just don't tell you what he said. I mean, if I do, I might not even have to do it anyway and then-just… never mind. I'll tell you eventually. And how did you know I was lying?''

''I'm just good at telling when people lie.''

''I'll see you later.'' I nodded, climbing the stairs back to my room. Everything was quiet the rest of the day, so I asked to borrow the family owl, Athena.

''Of course, dear girl.'' Gran chortled happily.

''Thank you so much!'' I wrote out a letter to Natalie because I wanted to make sure it was alright if Neville and I came to visit the next day, but I also wrote it because she understood what I was going through.

_Natalie,_

_I can't help but be scared, you know? Do you feel that way too? I don't know, I guess I just don't want to be dragged out into a world I'm not ready to face yet. I hope his hunch is wrong. Have you told the twins or Bliss? I haven't told Neville. I don't want to worry him and then tell him I'm staying here, you know? I've grown quite fond of the clumsy boy and his sweet (but strict) Gran. I guess I just want to know if you feel like I do…_

_Anyway, Neville and I wanted to know if we could get together at your place tomorrow night? If that's not a good night, it's fine. Send back an owl, please… I'm desperate!_

_Love,_

_Nicolette_

_Without second thoughts, I gave the letter to Athena and watched as she flew straight into the bright blue sky, towards Diagon Alley. I could only hope that my twin sister was feeling the same way as I was…._


	13. The Phoenix and the Polar Bear

Chapter Six: Thanking Neville

~Nicolette~

I was busy watering my plants when I noticed the crowd over at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I was happy that they were getting all the business they hoped to get, but did they really have to steal my customers too? _

_It was a miserably hot day, and I found myself changing out of my gross uniform into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't get any customers today anyway. Poor Merlin looked like an overcooked kitty, sitting on the floor, looking up at me. I decided to go see Fred and George's shop now that everything was in working order and all set up for customers. So, I snatched my little pygmy puff Rose out of her cage and she latched herself onto my shoulder as I briskly walked out and over to the huge crowd swarming the new joke shop._

_It wasn't until almost afternoon when the line went down enough so that I could get in. Kids were rushing around like mad, picking out things for their parents to buy. Girls were flitting around the shelves of the WonderWitch products, and I smirked in spite of myself._

''_Natalie, what are you doing?'' It wasn't until I turned to face a very confused looking Fred Weasley that I realized he was talking to me._

''_Oh! You're not Natalie.'' He noticed._

''_Nicolette, remember? And this is Rose. I think she misses you.'' I smiled, taking her off my shoulder to put her in the twin's hand. He grinned and stroked her fur softly before setting her back in the palm of my hand._

''_How's life at the flower shop?''_

''_Miserable. It's hot, I'm sweaty and gross, and to top it all off, you gingers are stealing my customers.'' I tapped my foot on the ground and folded my arms. _

''_I'm sure you've had some-''_

''_One. ONE lousy customer. And he only came in to ask where your shop was. I told him just to look for a large line of people. Oi, you make running a business so hard for me.''_

''_Sorry about that. I really am. You could stay and help us…''_

''_I would, but I don't know the shop all that well, and I just came to see how the business was going. Looks like it's going pretty good.''_

''_Yeah. Fairly, I'd say. Sorry we're nicking all your customers. You can hang around if you'd like.'' _

''_Suppose I don't really have anything better to do.'' I shrugged. So, I relaxed behind one of the counters while everyone continued to go about their work day. At last, the store closed for the evening._

''_I'm going to bed, I'm so tired.'' Natalie yawned widely. With that, I decided to say goodnight to everyone and head back to my lonely little shop. The moment I went inside, I knew something was wrong._

''_Hello?'' I called out._

''_Finally.'' A bored, drawling voice answered me. _

''_Draco?'' He was there, leaning up against the counter. He looked different since I last saw him. _

''_Hello, Nicole. How are you love?''_

''_I thought we agreed it was over.''_

''_And I thought maybe after you saw this, it would change your opinion.'' Draco pulled up his sleeve. In shock, I fell back against the wall and just sat there, looking at the Dark Mark branded on his arm. _

''_No, it can't be!'' It was more of a despaired whisper. I saw Draco going down a bad path years ago, but not this bad. Merlin ambled into the room and hissed when he saw Malfoy. You know, he never did like him. However, he learned to ignore my cat._

''_You know what I am now, don't you?'' His voice shook and he glared at me some more._

''_You? But- you're just a kid! Draco, you can't! I know there is good inside you! I saw it!'' _

''_Just a kid? I'm a man, now. I'm sorry you missed that scrap of information. It's not like you bothered to listen to me anyway when we were together!'' He yelled._

''_Please, Draco. I can help you. I'll do anything. Please.''_

''_No. I did everything for you, and this whole time you've been lying to me. I should kill you on the spot, but I won't.'' Draco looked disgusted and bored. He raised his wand._

''_DON'T YOU DARE!'' Came a voice. I looked over to see Natalie standing in the doorway. She had my pygmy puff Rose on her shoulder. Softly, she set her on the ground. Rose scuttled off towards me, unnoticed by Draco's eyes._

''_There-are two of you?'' He turned and gasped when saw her. He regained his composure quickly and raised his wand towards her now._

''_You won't kill me, Draco. It's not in your blood.'' She breathed. _

''_CRUCIO!'' Natalie fell to the ground writhing in pain and in a panic, I leapt from my spot and quickly took my wand from the pocket of my apron that was hanging on the rack nearby. _

''_STUPEFY!'' I shouted, and a red jet of light flashed from my wand. The spell hit Draco straight in the back and he keeled over. Natalie lay on the ground gasping. I helped her stand and we both looked at Draco's still form._

''_We have to do something…'' I whispered._

''_Put Rose in her cage, she's shaking like a leaf. Take care of your cat too. I'll erase his memories.''_

''_Not-not all of them.''_

''_No. Just enough so that he won't remember this. Maybe Fred and George can help us with figuring out where you can stay. I mean, our flat is full, we can't fit anymore people in it. Maybe you can stay at the Burrow. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here anymore.''_

''_How did you-''_

''_You forgot Rose and I was returning her. Look, a few nights ago, I had a dream about this. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore…'' I sighed._

''_You knew he was going to come back?''_

''_Sort of, yes. But the twins and Bliss didn't believe it was anything to worry about. ''_

''_Thank you. Natalie, you probably just saved me from a world of hurt-''_

''_No need to thank me. Just take Rose and I'll handle this.'' I nodded at her and went to go put Rose in her little cage I found for her. She was shaking and squeaking, alright. Then, I snatched Merlin and plopped him in his cage. _

_When Rose calmed down, I went out into the main room to find Natalie kneeling over Draco._

''_It's done. He won't remember any of this. But, we've gotta put him somewhere.''_

''_Just leave him outside Gringotts-in the little alleyway there.''_

_So that was what we did. However, Natalie insisted I come back with her._

''_I'm sorry we didn't believe you Talie.'' Fred looked downright ashamed. _

''_Nothing we can do about it now. But we do need to find a place she can stay, somewhere Draco won't find her.''_

''_For some reason, I think the Burrow is out of the question.'' George frowned._

''_What about Grimmauld Place? It has enchantments all around it.''_

''_Yes, but what about Kreacher? And she can't stay there alone!''_

''_She won't be alone, Sirius-oh.'' George turned red and looked solemn. _

''_Exactly.''_

''_Sirius? Sirius Black?'' _

''_It's a long story, Nicolette, don't worry about it. ''_

''_How about I ask Nymphie to stay there?'' Bliss suggested. _

''_You think Tonks would really do that?''_

''_Yeah, probably. She has things for the Order to do, though….Ughh….'' _

''_Neville.'' I said._

''_What?''_

''_Malfoy harassed me earlier in the week, and after he left, Neville came into the shop. Maybe he will let me stay with him until I find somewhere for the rest of the year…'' _

''_Brilliant. Does anyone here actually know where Neville lives?''_

''_I do. Well, I remember he's told me where it is. You can apparate there if I tell you the address.'' I gave her the address and she nodded before leaving to fetch all of her clothes, her pygmy puff, and hugging us all goodbye._

''_I can't thank you all enough. Especially you, Natalie. I hope we'll see each other again soon. Please, look after my shop.''_

''_Will do.'' She nodded with a determined look._

_And with that, I apparated from the room._

_I dropped my things on the wet grass and attempted to recover from the sick feeling I always got in the pit of my stomach when I apparated. This had to be the place… I braced myself before picking my things up and knocking on the door. An elderly woman wearing her night dress and her hair in curlers answered the door._

''_Hello?''_

''_Are you Mrs. Longbottom?''_

''_In a manner of speaking, yes.''_

''_Please, Neville helped me before when my ex boyfriend came into my shop and threatened me, now he's attacked me. I have nowhere else to go. Can I please stay with you until the summer's end? I swear, I will find somewhere else to live by then.'' I begged._

''_Oh, of course you poor dear! Come right in.'' She agreed._

''_Thank you so much!'' I said, clearly relieved. _

''_Who is it-Nicolette?'' Neville frowned. He was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top. He may have been a little scrawny, but he had some thing incredibly handsome to him._

''_Malfoy came back.'' Was all I managed to say._

''_Are you alright? Is the shop alright? I'm really sorry…'' He apologized._

''_The dear will be staying with us until she can find another place to stay. Show her to the guest room, oh, and be a gentlemen and help her with her things.'' She nodded at him. Neville took some of my luggage, leaving me carrying Merlin and Rose's cages. They were both sleeping away peacefully._

''_What did he do?''_

''_He… he performed the Cruciatus Curse on Natalie, but he didn't have time to curse me. We erased a few memories. He won't remember what he did.'' I didn't feel like telling him about the Dark Mark. It could've just been a fake, anyway. Some supporters brand it into their skin to make it look like they're his followers when they really aren't. _

''_That's horrible. I'm sorry.''_

''_Don't be. I wish I could repay you and your Gran for letting me live here for a while. This is so important to me.''_

''_It's no problem. Well, goodnight.'' Neville grinned sheepishly before leaving me in the comfortable guest room._

_I let Rose and Merlin out of their cages and Rose curled up on the top of the end table. Merlin of course, went for the foot of the bed._

''_Thank you, Neville.'' I breathed before getting into bed and attempting to fall asleep._


	14. Blissfully Wedded

_Chapter Fourteen: Blissfully Wedded_

_~Bliss~_

_Everything was mad, rushing around and trying to get everything I needed for the wedding taken care of. My Maid of Honor was Tonks, my bridesmaids were Natalie, Nicolette and Fleur (I wanted Ginny to be my other bridesmaid, but she was at Hogwarts still). George chose Fred as his Best Man (duh) Bill, Charlie and Lee (he would've had Ron, but he was at school too and sick in the hospital wing after an incident with poisoned mead on his birthday). That was the main problem of the wedding date-was that it was the only thing we could work out that would give the family enough time to prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding still and most everyone we wanted there would still be at school. Nevertheless, a lot of people were invited. I got to meet so many cousins, Aunts and Uncles and a few grandparents, as well as they got to meet some of ours._

_I walked down the aisle and into the marquee, where George was waiting. His eyes lit up as he saw me in the snow-white dress. It was strapless, and had red patterns that reminded me of roses going along the sides and everywhere on the poofy bottom of the gown. His dress robes were the exceedingly normal black with a maroon vest underneath and matching tie. The moment we said our 'I dos' was an exciting moment for both of us, and the entire family was pretty much crying. When the wedding was over and we were married, the music started playing (a band in fancy gold robes played soft music) and the bridal party dance began. I arranged who would dance with whom the week before so no one felt awkward. I dance with George (obviously), Tonks dances with Fred, Lee dances with Natalie, Fleur dances with Bill and Nicolette dances with Charlie. The dance went incredible and I couldn't believe I arranged it so well. Natalie and Lee were laughing quietly to themselves, Tonks and Fred were talking quietly, Fleur and Bill were flirting, and Nicolette and Charlie were blushing like mad. _

''_How do you feel, Mrs. Weasley?'' George whispered in my ear, pulling us closer together._

''_Mrs. Weasley is your mum.''_

''_OUR mum.'' He chuckled._

''_Bliss Weasley. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?''_

''_That it does. That it does. You're mine. Officially now. Mum's crying again.'' He noticed._

_After we stopped dancing, the guests started to mingle a lot more._

''_Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to know if-''_

''_Call me 'Mum' dear.'' She smiled brightly, hugging me. I was lost for words… I couldn't even say anything back. I just hugged her and I even cried a little._

_The red and black theme worked perfectly and I was happy with all the work they went through to make this possible. _

''_Thank you all so much.'' I told all of them before the wedding actually ended and everyone started apparating for home after saying their goodbyes._

''_I'll miss you.'' I hugged Dora._

''_I'll miss you too, Bliss. Thanks for letting me be your Maid of Honor. It's a real… well, honor.'' She grinned. _

''_Tonks!'' George grinned, walking over to her. _

''_Wotcher, George. Take care of my niece, okay? Make sure she gets everything she needs, and if she doesn't, I'll come looking for you.'' She winked dangerously before shaking his hand._

''_I promise that I'll never let her out of my sight. Take care of yourself.'' He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we watched as Tonks apparated. All of the guests were gone, except Fred, Natalie and us. The family were all inside. _

''_You didn't get drunk.'' I stated when Fred walked by. _

''_After the last time I drank, I don't ever want to see whiskey again.'' The color drained from his face._

''_Where is Natalie?''_

''_She was right behind-Talie!'' He shouted, noticing her limp form on the floor. She was gasping and crying. All of us gathered around her. Natalie's eyes snapped open and Fred just looked lost for words. He took her small hand in his and held it tightly._

''_What happened?'' I asked._

''_I don't know. How did I get here?'' She asked weakly. _

''_Fred, take her back to the shop and stay with her… I don't think she should be around all of this tonight.''_

''_But, maybe mum can-''_

''_If she gets worse take her to St. Mungo's, but she looks fine. I just think she needs to be away from the party tonight.''_

''_No… NO! Everybody go, get out of here! She's coming!'' Realization flooded into her eyes and even though she was weak and she had to have Fred's help, she stood up rather quickly. _

''_Who is coming?''_

''_ZARIA! She's coming… for me! We have to hide all this and get out of here!'' She exclaimed. We looked around nervously._

''_The last time we didn't believe you, Nicolette paid the price. You heard her. Let's get this cleaned up.'' _

_Within moments, we had the tent flattened, but not hidden completely. Fred and Natalie were about to apparate when suddenly, a cold laugh echoed all around us. A burst of red light came at us and George flung himself at me, knocking me to the ground. My hair went from my usual blonde to black and really short now. I was afraid… and it was starting to show._

''_You're difficult to find, Natalie Weasley. I've been looking for you for many years now.'' She stepped out of the shadows, her face thin and pale. Her long blonde hair hung lank around her face. She was wearing a worn black dress that looked more ghostly then anything else. Zaria pointed her wand at Natalie. _

''_What do you want with me?''_

''_You won't be alive long enough to find out-''_

''_Not her, you bitch!'' Fred shouted, getting in front of me._

''_Aw, how sweet. So you don't know about her? How she's not really a part of this family at all?'' She cackled._

''_It doesn't matter! She's lived here for her whole life! I'll die before you touch her.'' It was a tense moment. _

''_You're a fool. So be it.'' She grinned wickedly, holding her wand to his throat. Fred was serious! It was so obvious that George wanted to make a move to stop her but I grabbed his arm. ''AVADA-''_

''_RICTESEMPRA!'' Came a yell nearby and Zaria went flying off her feet. Fred came very close to getting killed… dangerously close. I saw Remus Lupin had left the house and shot the spell at her- I didn't even notice him coming our way. Zaria snatched her wand up and was on her feet in seconds._

''_PETRIFICUS TOATALUS!'' Natalie cried, an orb of yellow streaking towards Zaria._

''_PROTEGO!'' A green shield briefly materialized and neutralized the spell._

''_Damn it!'' Fred had his wand out and was aiming straight at her._

''_AVADA-''_

''_EXPELLIARMUS!'' Her wand flew from her hand._

''_You aren't having much luck with the killing curse are you now?'' Natalie narrowed her eyes._

''_I'll be back, and when I am, I'll burn this place to the bloody ground.'' She threatened, retrieving her wand and apparating before we could stop her. Everyone was out of breath and shocked. We didn't quite know what to do._

''_It's probably best if you head back to the shop instead of staying the night here. I'm sorry, but it's dangerous now. I'll get the Order together and we will place enchantments around the Burrow. She won't be able to break through anytime soon. I suggest you do the same. You'll remember the basic protection spells and shield charms, but of course the more complicated ones as well. Do as many as you can on the shop. We don't know if she will strike there next or not.''_

_Without another word, we apparated back to the shop. _

''_I can't believe any of that just happened…''I gaped._

''_Neither can I.'' Natalie whispered, looking very much afraid._

''_We'll do the enchantments. You two can go upstairs. It's your wedding night-go and do what you want.'' Fred told us darkly._

''_If you're sure.'' I cast a quick look at George and then the both of us went straight into the shop and up the stairs. I was scared, sad, worried and I wanted George. No, I needed him. I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. He followed my example, his hands sliding to my back. He fought back with a passion, leading me to his bed and pushing me down onto the mattress. George got over top of me, and I slid his jacket off. Next, I removed his tie and I unbuttoned his vest, leaving him in his white button-down. _

''_Bliss…''George's voice had a rough edge to it._

''_Not tonight, okay? This is our wedding night, and I just got done having the scariest thing happen to me. We could die tomorrow, or even tonight. I want to be with you. Fred even gave us permission. Please… don't stop.'' _

_He nodded and brought his mouth back to mine while I unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it. Now my palms were against his bare chest as we kissed. They started going lower and I brushed against the front of his pants. George let out a husky moan into the kiss. _

''_You're going to kill me, Bliss…'' He breathed, panting slightly. He surprised me by rolling us over and running his hands over the zipper of my dress. He slid it down slowly, looking deep in my eyes the whole time. _

_I helped him get the dress off and I felt so exposed in front of him. Suddenly, I didn't know if I could do this. My hair went from wine red to my black and short hair, showing him how afraid I was. I hated that my abilities made me so vulnerable to him._

''_You're not ready…'' George breathed, looking away._

''_Of course I am, I just-I'm scared.''_

''_Then you're not ready. When you're ready, you won't be scared. I won't hurt you, love. But you have to learn that for yourself.'' He kissed me deeply._

''_Please… I need this…''_

''_Bliss, listen to me. There will be another beautiful day tomorrow. We will live through this, I promise you. I would never lie to you. If I even thought we would die tomorrow, we wouldn't be having this conversation because we would be much to busy for words, believe me. You're not ready, sweetheart. Let it go tonight…'' He whispered. It killed me, how much George was right in one day._

''_Yes, yes, fine.'' I snapped, climbing off him and standing there in my wedding corset and knickers. I felt exposed and somehow I knew he was watching as I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to get rid of the corset and change. When I was changed and not exposed, I noticed George still lay on the bed, shirtless, his skin flushed._

''_I thought you'd be changing too.'' I sighed._

''_I'm sorry.'' He said softly._

''_It's not your fault. You're right, you know. I'm not ready. I just… I wanted you. I was scared and I thought maybe it would make me feel better.'' _

''_That's the wrong reasons to want this, Bliss.''_

''_I know. I mean, obviously you know I love you more then anything in this world. I'm sorry.'' I climbed in bed and set my wand on the window sill. George finally got up and changed, then he returned so we could at least sleep in the same bed together. _

_A/N Muahahahaha! Yet ANOTHER tease! Will George and Bliss EVER do it? Will they do it under the right circumstances? Can Ron ever ask Hermione out? Wait, what does that have to do with the story…? Never mind. Anyway… Review. Thoughts. Comments. Complaints on George's teasing..?_


	15. Two Sisters

Chapter Fifteen: Two Sisters

~Nicolette~

The day dawned bright and I woke up to the sound of frantic knocking at my door.

''Yes?''

''Breakfast.'' Gran informed me. Neville usually did this, but he was at Hogwarts. I missed his company.

''Be down in a few.'' I called back, stretching and climbing out of bed. I threw together an outfit and dressed as quickly as I could. Merlin rolled onto his back in the patch of sunlight streaming in through the window. Rose was slumbering on my end table still.

''I received an owl from Dumbledore this morning. He will be here sometime later today. He wants to talk to you and the Weasley girl.'' Gran said over breakfast.

''Oh. I hope it's nothing bad.'' I sighed, nearly dropping the butter dish out of anticipation.

''I'm sure it isn't, dear. I wouldn't worry about it. Oh, and I was supposed to tell you, Do you remember the wedding night? George and Bliss, I mean.''

''Yes. I haven't talked to them since. I've been so busy looking for somewhere else to stay and I've been helping you out around here. It's just been to crazy to go visit .''

''Well, Zaria attacked them after the guests left.''

''No! She didn't!''

''Oh, she did. Went straight for Fred Weasley, or so I'm told. That's what Dumbledore said in his letter, anyhow. Those poor Weasleys have enough to be getting along with and then that happens.''

''Was anyone hurt? Are they alright?''

''Quite alright, or so I'm told. No one was harmed luckily, but Zaria only fled when she realized there were more experienced wizards on the case. Remus Lupin caught her with her wand to poor Fred's throat.''

''Oh, goodness. They must be so frightened. I hope she doesn't come to the shop-''

''Well, Dumbledore said they're placing quite a few enchantments around the place, and he was there to further protect it. She can't get in now. I wouldn't worry about things too much, dear. Dumbledore will put it right, you wait and see.'' She said comfortingly.

I was so nervous about Dumbledore coming that I kept dropping things and on top of that, every time something happened I jumped. Finally, we were in the middle of eating lunch when there was a loud POP and there came a knocking at the door.

''That will be Albus. So polite, that man.'' She smiled, going to get the door.

''Ah, there you are. Nicolette, I'm afraid there are some urgent matters we must attend to. I'm sorry I haven't told you about the after events of the wedding sooner. I was quite busy, you see. Come, take my hand. This cannot wait.'' I stood and obeyed his command. We were suddenly standing in Diagon Alley, staring up at the bright red block of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

_We knocked and knocked, and finally, Fred answered the shop door._

''_Brilliant! We're closed for the day. Come on in, Natalie will be thrilled. She's been wanting to hear from you for ages.'' _

''_Why didn't she send an owl?''_

''_Cole has been gone delivering mail between Bliss and Tonks for a while now. He hasn't come home in a while.'' George answered for his twin while he was passing by. Bliss was restocking some products on the shelves. Natalie was no where in sight._

''_She's upstairs. Keeps to herself most of the time now.'' Fred sighed, inspecting one of the shelves that appeared to be close to breaking._

''_Reparo.'' He whispered, and the shelf instantly repaired itself. It didn't look lopsided anymore._

''_Is everything okay?''_

''_Yes and no. The protection charms have been working, thanks to you, Dumbledore, but it hasn't protected Natalie and Bliss from what happened after the wedding. I would assume you know?'' He looked over at us._

''_He told me.'' I nodded at Dumbledore, who was looking at some new products they just added._

''_How have they been?'' Dumbledore asked with concern, his attention being drawn back to Fred._

''_Bliss has been attached to George, but he refuses to let anything happen that they will regret later. He's gone soft, my twin has. Natalie hasn't talked much and there is definitely something off about her. I think she's worried it's going to happen again. Of course, Zaria went straight for Natalie, but I stood in the way.'' He said, looking grim._

''_I will go up and talk to her.''_

''_We both should. After all, I bring news with me of the important variety. However, it is not for your ears.''_

''_Of course it's bloody not.'' Fred murmured to himself, his hands gripping the counter tightly. Without another word, I headed up the stairs with Dumbledore trailing along behind me and I opened the door. Natalie was sitting in the windowsill, her head on her knees. She was still in her pajamas._

''_Hello.'' I said._

''_Nicolette! I'm sorry I haven't been-Dumbledore!'' She gasped, scrambling off the windowsill._

''_It's quite alright. I've brought news with me. I have brought good news and perhaps bad news.''_

''_Tell us the good first.'' Natalie sighed anxiously._

''_I believe I may know who your parents are-but it is also a theory, and I am still a flawed man, no matter how brilliant I may be.''_

''_Really? Who are they?''_

''_Well, your father-most talented at spells dealing with fire, was a brother to Sirius Black. His name was Hadir Black. He was erased from their family tree after marrying your mother, Darla Howe. She was a Muggle born, but quite brilliant. Especially when it came to the Glacius spell. These two seem to fit you very well. Although, what happened to them and why you were sent away still remains a mystery to me. I am looking into it further. They did go to Hogwarts. It was by mere chance I recognized their portraits in an old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. It was long since I remembered them. They left the Order not long after joining-vanished, you might say. No one was able to find them. I can only assume that you are their children. I have the photograph at my office, regrettably I forgot to bring it. You'll have to forgive me, I am an old man.'' Dumbledore raised his hand and it was the first time his sleeve rolled down slightly to reveal a blackened and badly burned hand._

''_What happened to-''_

''_Oh, this? Quite a thrilling story, I might say. This is where the bad news comes in, ladies. You remember when I told you last time about a Horcrux?''_

''_Yes. What is it exactly?''_

''_It could be anything. A ring or a journal. Everyday things. Inside this everyday object, someone has placed a part of their soul. When their body is destroyed, they will still be protected by the Horcrux.''_

''_How could that be possible?''_

''_Well, the answer is simple. By committing murder, you rip the soul apart. From there, you can easily create a Horcrux.''_

''_Has-has You-Know-Who created them?''_

''_Say Voldemort, Natalie.''_

''_Yes, yes, but has he created them?''_

'' _I believe so. Seven, to be exact. From the memories I have collected, I truly believe Zaria herself has created three.''_

''_Do you know what any of them are?''_

''_I believe I know of one. But it has been well hidden. I must ask a lot of you two now… to continue the work I have started, to whatever end.''_

''_What do we have to do exactly?'' I folded my arms._

''_Perhaps it will be easier if I just show you.'' Dumbledore held out his hand. Wearily, I took his and Natalie took mine. We were twisting and being pulled through reality, the world spinning, clouds dancing, the sun sparkling, and then at last, we were inside Dumbledore's office. A mysterious basin was placed at the center of the room and near it was a large structure filed with small glass vials. He worked his way through the bottles, reading the labels as he went along, while I noticed a wrinkled photograph on his desk and yanked Natalie with me to go look at it. I swiped it off the desk and my eyes scanned the picture, looking for them. At long last, my eyes came to rest on a handsome young man standing beside a tall and beautiful woman, her eyes sparkling. Ice blue eyes. Her raven hair came down to her chest in long, thick curls-much like Natalie's and mine. The man beside her had shaggy black hair (much like Sirius Black's from the photographs I had seen of him) and his eyes were a vibrant orange. Just like Talie's. Our parents smiled back at us as we gazed at them, standing behind Harry Potter's parents. After all this time, I knew who they were and here was proof that they existed, and were quite possibly still alive. _

''_Ah, here it is. I see you've found the photograph. I can't believe I have never thought of it before. It's incredible really, the likeness. When we return, I promise that you two will be able to take it back with you. For now, we have incredibly pressing issues to deal with.''_

''_Yes. You're right.'' I was the only twin to speak, as Natalie seemed lost for words, her eyes swimming with tears and her hands shaking._

''_This basin here is called a Pensive. It allows me to view things that have already passed-old memories. Mine or another's. The memory we are going to view tonight comes from Zaria's own sister, Gemma. Both girls were Hogwarts students, along with Tom Riddle who would later come to be known as Voldemort. Gemma was a year younger, and very envious of her sister. I happened to be lucky in collecting a few memories from her on the night she died, just a few nights before Harry's parents were murdered. '' Natalie was the first to enter the Pensive. She pressed her face into the water as instructed and she was sucked into it. I repeated her actions and felt like I was flying. Black shadows and shapes swirled around in the darkness until at last, a scene formed. Natalie, Dumbledore and I were watching a two young witches racing at the scarlet steam engine that would take them to Hogwarts. Both had long flowing blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. _

''_Zari! Wait for me! It's my first year, and I'm scared.'' _

''_Come on, then! And hurry! I don't want to miss the train! Oh, hello Tom. Did you have a good summer?''_

''_Of course. And you, Zaria?'' Tom Riddle was a handsome young boy, his voice sounded bored and had a cold sound to it._

''_Wonderful. This is Gemma, my sister. It's her first year.''_

''_She's told me all about you.'' Gemma said._

''_All good things, I expect?''_

''_What else, Tom?'' Zaria grinned, her cheeks turning red. Suddenly, the shapes blurred, and the scene changed. It was clear much time had gone by, and here we were, watching teenage Gemma storm up to the girl dormitories._

''_Gemma! I've been waiting for you! I had such an incredible night, I have to-''_

''_I know.''_

''_Know? How do you know?'' Zaria frowned at her younger sister._

''_I saw you two snogging outside the empty classroom.''_

''_You were watching us?''_

''_It doesn't matter.'' Gemma's skin flushed._

''_You told me it didn't matter to you, what I did with Tom! And why should it! He's not your boyfriend!''_

''_But I fancy him! You've known that since my first year! And you never cared!'' She snapped. Both girls vanished, and another scene took over. A much older Gemma was leaning with her ear against a door, catching a conversation. _

''_Tom, this is a brilliant idea! You'll have seven, and I will have three.'' Her sister's voice drifted through the door. _

''_And I already know who to start with.'' _

''_I've got no idea who I will use.''_

''_What about Gemma?''_

''_Gemma? No, I can't… But perhaps… my mother. She is a Mudblood anyway. No one would know.''_

''_Yes. But your sister will get curious.'' _

''_If she does, then I will.''_

''_You must swear to me.''_

''_But-''_

''_Swear it! No one will come between us.''_

''_I swear it, Tom.''_

_Gemma's eyes filled with tears and she fled from the door as fast as she could. The scene changed yet again, and we were inside a dark house. It looked as though there had been a large struggle. Couches were overturned, windows were broken, tables were busted, and doors were hanging off the hinges. Zaria had her wand raised as she entered another room. Gemma sat in the corner of the room, crying. Her wand lay on the floor near her feet, snapped cleanly in two. Tom Riddle was behind Gemma._

''_Do it, Zaria.'' _

''_Zari…. Please…. You're my sister…''She begged, sobbing._

''_She is no sister of yours.'' Tom Riddle whispered._

''_It's Tom! He's poisoning your mind! He is controlling you!'' She cried, her hand grasping a thin silver bracelet around her wrist. I could just make out the initials G.O on the band._

''_If you want immortality, kill her! Only then can we be together!'' Tom urged her. Zaria's eyes flooded with tears, and she lowered her wand slightly. However, a large snake slithered past my legs and Tom whispered something to it… the snake hissed and launched itself at Gemma. Before we could see the end, we were being pulled back out of the Pensive. Natalie and I lay on the floor of the office. We both struggled to get on our feet. Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk._

''_The snake killed her?''_

''_Yes. Tom Riddle set his faithful snake, Nagini on her. There were more then rumors of the pair of them being in Godric's Hollow that night, and I arrived just in time to fight both of them off, but Gemma could not be saved. The snake's venom was too powerful. She gave her memories to me as she lay dying. It was a tragic end to a tragic life. It explains much of how Tom's relationship with Zaria developed… and just how strong their lust for immortality is.''_

''_She was lowering her wand.''_

''_I don't believe her heart was really in it. However, she was content with creating a Horcrux from the bracelet her mother had given Gemma when they were children.''_

''_And this bracelet is what we have to find then?''_

''_I do not believe she would wear it, as that does not seem like something Zaria would do. No, I believe Voldemort ordered her to hide it somewhere no one else could find it. When I got to Gemma's house, the bracelet was nowhere to be seen. I have searched the house, and it carries no magical object inside.''_

''_Do you have an idea where it may be?''_

''_Yes. Gemma and Zaria had many conversations about a hidden sanctuary in the woods behind their house. Gemma had told me about it in her later years here. I thought that maybe I could discover where it was. However, when I arrived at her mother's house, of course I remembered how oh so many years ago Zaria killed her own mother to make a name for herself. I knew there would be no one left to help me understand the area. I believe I have located it-buried in the earth near a large tree house they loved when they were young. The dark magic used around it is incredibly deadly however, and I am not sure what forces this Horcrux may use to keep itself alive. ''_

''_That… is.. I can't believe this.'' I put a hand to my forehead._

''_Quite terrible, I know. It is very late today, and I believe the both of you will want some time to explain to those closest to you where you are going. I will be with you to face this Horcrux, but I will need to look over Harry Potter as well and I trust the two of you to be able to piece together the other two Horcruxes belonging to Zaria. I will be back in a few days time and we will destroy the first Horcrux.'' He told us. I looked at Natalie nervously. This was going to change everything._


	16. How Do I Say Goodbye?

_Chapter Sixteen: How Do I Say Goodbye?_

_~Natalie~_

''_Are you alright?'' Fred wondered. I had been home for about an hour now, and I still hadn't told him anything that just happened and he hadn't asked. The shop was silent today because we were closed, and it left Fred and I to stand there in the middle of the room alone while Bliss and George were out at the Leaky Cauldron to get away for a little bit._

''_Fred, I have to do something. That is, Nicolette and I have to do something. In a few days time, Dumbledore is coming back and we have a job to do. We… we might not be back for a while. We might not be back at all.'' The world stopped and so did my heart. Fred's eyes fixated on mine._

''_Y-you mean you are just going to leave and- and never come back?''_

''_I would never leave if I didn't have to, and… I will come back… if we don't… if… if something doesn't go wrong.'' I felt my eyes getting wet with tears again. _

''_What do you mean?'' He already knew what I meant. He just wanted to hear me say it._

''_If we don't die, I will be back, I promise.'' I could tell the weight of what I just said hit him hard, but he was not looking away from me._

''_Then I'll come with you.''_

''_But George and Bliss can't handle all of this by themselves, and they've only just got married. That's not fair to them.''_

''_They will understand.''_

''_But only Nicolette and I can do this. It has to be us-''_

''_And if Dumbledore can help you, so can I.'' He was determined. I grabbed his shoulders._

''_Fred, listen to me. You can't come with us. We have to do this alone.''_

''_I won't let you. I can't let you just leave, Natalie! I mean… the shop. It needs you.''_

''_This isn't about the shop.'' I whispered._

''_Please… don't go.''_

''_I have to do this. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave. If I had it my way, I would never leave again. I would stay here forever with you and George and Bliss… but I can't. This is bigger then the shop…''_

''_More important then me?'' His eyes searched for an answer I couldn't give._

''_Fred… I love you. I mean, you're a brother to me, and you always will be, but, I have to do this. Don't make leaving any harder for me.'' Tears cascaded down my cheeks and burned hot trails along the skin it touched. Fred gently reached up to brush them away, as he had done when we were younger and I was sad. They seemed so far away… all of those memories of us at the Burrow together. There was a storm coming, and this time I couldn't hide behind Fred. I would have to fight it without him at my side._

''_Come back safe. Don't you dare leave me, Talie. We still have so many wonderfully stupid things to do. We have to buy ridiculous things we will never need, We haven't nearly teased George and Bliss enough, our nephews and nieces haven't even been born yet, and you haven't gotten married.''_

''_Married? I don't think I ever will, Fred. What bloke would want to marry a girl like me?'' I whispered. Fred looked as if he wanted to say a few comforting words, but instead he drew me into his arms. I didn't know how long I would be gone for, and I didn't know if I would be coming back. Right now, I needed this. I was going to miss him._

_I retired to bed early after my goodbye, and I refused to sleep in my own bed. Fred and I curled up together, knowing that it might be the one of the last nights we would lay like this forever. _

''_And you've told my twin?'' George whispered. Bliss, George and I were in the backroom the next morning while Fred was still upstairs sleeping._

''_Yes. I may not come back, of course I had to tell him.''_

''_What did he say?''_

''…_He wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him.''_

''_Anything else?''_

''_Not much. I just want you two to know that… Bliss, I'm so glad to have you in my family, and if I don't come back, please name one of your children after me.'' Both of them turned red._

''_Oh, Talie…'' Her eyes turned dark blue and her hair changed to a melancholy navy blue as well. _

''_And you, George. I don't even know what to say.'' _

''_How about, 'George, you always were my favorite brother and if I live through this, I will owe you a favor.'?''_

''_Why would I owe you a favor for me surviving?'' I folded my arms._

''_Because I am Merlin. I'm only joking.'' He added as I glared at him._

''_So what's this favor?''_

''_When you get back, you and Fred have to test some new products.''_

''_Together? But I thought only you and Bliss were the ones that testing the products requiring a second person?''_

''_We are. And you have no idea how hard that is.'' _

''_Alright, alright. Deal.''_

''_Natalie, you're my favorite sister… because I love Ginny, but bloody hell she can be scary.'' He joked. I laughed and hugged George tightly. He was so like his brother and so not at the same time. That was what I liked best about him. _

''_I'll miss all of you so much. '' I whispered._

''_Don't worry, you'll be back a few hours from then and make some horrible joke about it and we might actually laugh.'' Bliss hiccupped through her tears and we hugged as well._

_There was a different sort of silence throughout the shop today as kids and adults alike came in to browse our products. It was the silence of uncertainty. Something big was about to happen, and we all knew it. Fred flinched at every customer that walked in, and whenever we had to help customers together, although our voices expressed joy and laughter, on the inside we were both clearly feeling the same desperation. George was, however, a bit more on the cheery side because as he put it, ''Fred is going to sulk all day and make you feel worse about it. Therefore, I will at least ATTEMPT to make you feel better.'' However, I believe his cheeriness made me feel worse about it. Bliss was quiet as usual, but she did seem to be a little bit apprehensive as well._

_Over the next few days, our anxiety grew. George was not so happy any more, and Fred hadn't slept well in a long time. I was always with him now, my bed lay untouched. We usually stayed up, talking about anything and everything. It was times like that I realized how lucky I was to have been brought to this family instead of another. _

''_You need to sleep.'' I breathed to Fred one night. _

''… _but I'm not tired.''_

''_Don't lie to me, Fred Weasley. Go to sleep, love.'' My hand found its way to his bright red hair and I gently stroked it._

''_I want to stay awake.''_

''_You can't. You're beyond tired when you work, sometimes I've seen you almost drop at your counter between customers, George is doing all of the fixing that you used to do-you need to quit worrying and sleep.''_

''_I'll try.'' He sighed._

''_I was always jealous of you.'' I whispered calmly, still running my hands through his hair._

''_Come again?'' _

''_Your red Weasley hair. I kept waiting, thinking maybe my hair will just turn red one day or maybe I would meet a relative with black hair… but, no. Everything pointed to that fact… that I was different.''_

''_Did you ever think maybe we love you for that reason? Natalie, it never bothered us. Not one bit. You were just one of us. Always have been, always will be. In case you haven't been wearing your bracelet lately, it's once a Weasley, always a Weasley. For some reason, the only person who seems to be bothered by it is you.''_

''_I just thought I belonged there. Now I don't know where I belong anymore.''_

''_Right here, with me. That's where you belong.'' Fred said calmly before pressing his warm lips against my forehead tenderly. I didn't know it yet, but every single action he made was important. However, I would look back on this particular action as my favorite._

_A/N So… just thought this chapter demonstrated how hard it will be for her to leave. If this hit you hard, it gets worse. I cried writing the last part. Darn you Fred and your sweetness )-:_


	17. Blissfully Productive

_A/N So things get a little… dirty in here. I am warning you now so you can skip this chapter if you want. It's nothing too graphic, I promise. That's why it's rated T not M… _

Chapter Seventeen: Blissfully Productive

~Bliss~

Today was my least favorite day of the week. We were closed and George was hauling a box of new products for us to test into the backroom from one of the hallways.

''What are we testing today?''

''Well, something Fred and I have been struggling with for a long time. Some more 'adult' WonderWitch products. You know, to attract more adults instead of just teens and kids.''

''When you say 'adult', what do you mean…?'' I was scared to find out.

''Open your mouth.'' He instructed.

''Excuse me?'' I frowned.

''Do you trust me?''

''George Weasley, what are you-'' He raised a hand to stop me.

''Do you trust me?''

''I-yes, but-''

''Then open your mouth and close your eyes.'' I took a seat on the nearby desk where the puff cages used to be and obeyed. Suddenly, I felt his finger pressing something into my tongue.

''You can close your mouth now. Don't swallow it all at once… I don't know how you'll react. It's possible it could have backwards affects on you.'' George ordered. I did as I was told. As soon as I closed my mouth, I realized it had the consistency of a very runny paste, and it felt incredibly disgusting, but the taste that came with it was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was like black cherries mixed with dark chocolate. I swallowed slightly, and I didn't feel any different.

''What was that?'' I asked, swallowing the last bit reluctantly. The taste still lingered.

''Can't tell you. Have to wait a moment for it to kick in.'' He replied. I folded my arms. Our eyes locked. Suddenly, I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't exactly sure what this feeling was. It wasn't lust… I knew what that felt like. My heart raced, my blood heated up, my hair went bright cherry red and grew to my hips in waves. I loved George. I loved him so much. I had to do something… right here and right now or I would explode. This feeling coursing through my veins was going to kill me. Without thinking, I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips met in an eager and heated kiss. It wasn't enough! I was going to burst! My hands moved to find his shirt buttons but he grabbed my hands and looked at me sternly.

''George…Please…I'm going to burst…'' I begged, needing release of some sort. He grinned and picked me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist and he backed me up against the table I had been sitting on only moments ago, feeling prim and proper. Our mouths met again in another fiery kiss, and George showed no signs of slowing down until he suddenly reached into the box and pulled a tube out. He popped the top up and squeezed a bit into his hand. It looked like lotion.

''It will make you feel better.'' He informed me. I didn't care. I wanted him right now. So, when he urged me to open my mouth once more, I obliged. This time, he traced the stuff on my lips before actually dipping it into my mouth. We kissed once more, my mouth filling with a different taste this time. It was oddly calming…. Blueberries and a hint of Peppermint cooled me down. My hair's outrageous red color faded to a relaxed sky blue and was now at my chest.

''What was that?'' I asked, no longer wanting the shag my husband senseless (not with that much intensity anyway).

''Passion Paste. I'd say it worked, wouldn't you? And the second you tried was the other half of it-it's a two-sided tube, see? The Passion Paste is the right side and the Calming Cream is the left.''

''Bloody Hell, George. That was terrible.''

''You're- you're alright, aren't you? No strange side-effects..?''

''No, it's not that. I didn't know that's how it's supposed to feel. It felt horrible but… a good kind of horrible. It was so strong. I've never felt anything like it.''

''Good to know. That's what you feel for me with all of your inhibitions removed. That feeling is not amplified, it's just free to do what it wants. I think it will be a big seller. Don't ask how we made it. We are NEVER going to use powdered Erumpent Horn in ANYTHING EVER again.'' He stressed.

''Moving on, I suppose. You try this one.'' I suggested, going to get something from the box. I pulled out a tub labeled, _Lust Dust: Throw a handful at your lover, and you'll be going at it all night! _I smirked.

''Bliss…''

''Come on, just humor me?''

''What is it?''

''I'm not telling you. You didn't tell me. Close your eyes.'' I unscrewed the top and grinned at the glittery silvery dust. It was so metallic and finely ground that I had to wonder how they made it. I grabbed a handful and tossed it at George. He flinched slightly. The dust melted into his skin, clothes, and wherever else it touched like snow. I put the cap back on and slid the dust out of the way.

''Oh blimey-George, I don't know where the reverse is for it….'' I gasped, reaching into the box and digging around.

''The reverse for what…?'' He frowned.

''The _Lust Dust…''_

''_Lust dust_! You tried the _Lust Dust? Bliss, we didn't make a reverse! The only reverse is to… to…''_

''_Why in the name of Merlin's saggy right-''I was suddenly being shoved up against the desk by George. In one swift motion, he cleared all of the products off the table and claimed my mouth with his in a hot kiss. One of his hands tangled in my hair, and the other one was on my shoulder, pinning me against the table. It wasn't like I needed physical force to keep me there. I could feel his legs pressing harder in between mine, driving my skirt farther up my body. I was glad I chose to wear that skirt today, let me tell you. I had my hands at George's jacket in seconds, sliding it off his shoulders and then hurriedly moving to unbutton his vest underneath and undo his tie. After that, I snatched my wand that I had on the other side of the table and cast a locking charm so no one could get in, plus a silencing charm, and a contraceptive charm. George wasted no time in taking the wand away from me and setting it out down on the table but out of my reach this time._

''_George…''_

''_I'm going to make you scream my name, Bliss. You were right. We've waited too long.'' He growled, forcing my shirt up over my head, leaving me in the lacy black bra I changed into that morning. It wasn't long before I had his button down shirt off his body, leaving him in just his trousers now. George's lips captured mine hungrily and I could barely breathe. He was snogging me with such a force that I couldn't even think! _

_When I woke up, I lay on the floor of the backroom. My arms were coiled tightly around George, who was surprisingly naked. We were covered in the thin blanket that had always been folded neatly on top of one of the nearby chairs. I almost screamed when I realized I was naked too. Piles of our clothes lay scattered across the floor. I picked up my favorite black pair of panties that were now torn and mangled. I gasped as I noticed the thin trail of blood staining the table and floor. I hastily grabbed my wand._

''_Scourgify!'' I said commandingly, and the blood vanished. However, I felt that my legs were slightly sticky and uncomfortable and I happened to notice the blood that had leaked all over everything. He must have been rough with me because it hurt so much to move. The products we had been testing last night lay strewn across the floor like our clothes. I picked up all of my attire and dressed as quickly as I could. I didn't want to feel exposed anymore. _

''_Bliss…? What-what happened last night?'' George's hoarse voice scared me half to death. _

''_I… I don't know.'' I breathed. He sat up and looked around… then, I saw the look in his eyes._

''_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like that-''_

''_George… help.'' I whispered, pulling up my skirt to show the blood. He got up and wrapped the blanket around his lower half as he came over to my aid._

''_Oh, love…I hurt you.'' His voice was quiet now._

''_No, you didn't. Please, just make it go away… I can't heal it like you can.''_

''_I don't know about internal injuries, sweetheart but I can try. After all, I did this to you.'' He glanced around and remembered he had stashed his wand in the pocket of his trousers as usual. When he finally found it, He pressed the wand to my skin and recited the cleaning spell until the dried blood was removed from my legs._

''_I'll need you to sit down and… you have to undress.''_

''_Okay.'' I sighed, taking my skirt off and my already ruined panties with it. He helped me sit down on a nearby chair and pointed the wand towards my center. _

''_Vulnera Sanantur.'' George whispered calmly. Instantly, I felt better. My muscles were less tight and sore, and I didn't feel so… torn inside anymore._

''_Much better.'' I breathed a sigh of relief before throwing my skirt on once more._

''_I'm sorry.''_

''_Don't apologize. It was the product, not you. Fred told us something like this might happen, and I wasn't telling you to stop.'' _

''_That wasn't how I wanted our first time to be.''_

''_Well, we can erase each other's memories if you like, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen again and… I think I needed that.''_

''_What?''_

''_A release, George. I feel a lot better, actually. Especially now that you've healed me. Of course, I don't remember much after we finally got our clothes off. It's all a blur.'' I stated._

''_I recall less then that, so you're lucky.''_

''_Come on, I'm sure the others are wondering what's happened to us.'' I said, tossing his clothes at him._

_It was silent that night as George and I lay in bed, curled against each other._

''_I'm sorry I hurt you.'' _

''_I'm alright. And you did make it better. No harm done.''_

''_The next time we do this, we will do it right.''_

''_Hopefully on a bed.'' _

''_A huge bed with flower petals showering it. ''_

''_Would you really do that?''_

''_Anything is possible. I didn't believe a lot of things until we got together, Bliss. I'm a lot different then I used to be.''_

''_How sweet.'' I smiled jokingly, pressing my face into his chest. _


	18. Forests and Horcruxes and Goodbyes Oh MY

Chapter Eighteen: Forests and Horcruxes and Goodbyes-Oh My!

~Nicolette~

Neville and I were at the Weasley's joke shop today. We offered to help them out a little bit because it had been quite busy lately. Diagon Alley looked much different than it had the previous years. Now the streets were darkened, Ollivander's, Gringotts', the Ice Cream Parlor, and even my shop were boarded up so that no one got it. Mine was obviously the most recent one to close down. It was still just as those horrid Death Eaters left it. I would've loved to clean it up and get it running, but it still wasn't safe.

''I'm really sorry I haven't found somewhere else to stay yet, Neville.'' I told him as we walked down the wide cobblestone streets.

''It's fine. Gran likes you. She wants you to stay with us instead of finding somewhere else. I really don't mind you staying there.''

''Thanks. I never did properly thank you for…well, everything. Comforting me after Malfoy came in, and then giving me a place to stay when I had none. I really don't know how I can thank you for all of that, I really appreciate it.''

''You're welcome. I mean it though. You really don't have to look for anywhere else to stay.''

''And… can I ask you something?''

''Anything.''

''If I don't come back from that mission I told you about… will you take care of Merlin and Rose?''

''Of course. But you will come back, so there was no point in asking me that, now, was there?'' He smiled. Neville had lost a lot of his shyness and he hardly even stuttered when talking to me anymore.

''I suppose not.'' I beamed, opening the door of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _

''_There you two are. We were starting to wonder if maybe you got lost.''_

''_No, we're fine.'' I replied, stepping in. _

''_Well, you'd better get started. Fred and Natalie are back at the WonderWitch stuff, Bliss and I are at the Defense Against the Dark Arts section so that leaves you two to work up in the Muggle Magic area. Good luck.'' George winked before taking off to his sector. _

_Everything was so noisy and crazy busy that by the time we were done and the shop had emptied, it was almost evening and I had the worst headache._

''_We made plenty of profit today. It's good you two showed up when you did, or we might not have made it through.'' Fred sighed, running a hand through his red hair. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. _

_Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Natalie went to go grab it and dropped her wand. A flash of sparks lit up from it and fizzled out. She bent to pick it up quickly and opened the door. _

''_Good evening. I see you have had a busy day. If this weren't important, I would come back another time.'' Dumbledore swept into the room. _

''_Do we have to…leave?'' I asked quietly._

''_I am afraid so. If all goes well you should be back by tomorrow morning.'' He informed us. I was the first to make a move or do something. I turned to Neville._

''_Goodbye. I'll see you soon.''_

''_Oh, right, yeah.'' Neville held out his hand for my to shake. I ignored it and threw my arms around him in a friendly hug. _

''_Take care of everyone, please.'' I told him. _

''_I will.''_

_Natalie was embracing George, her eyes closed tightly in the arms of one of her best friends._

''_I don't want to leave you.'' She said, her face resting against his chest. He stroked her hair softly. _

''_You'll be back and then we can all go out to celebrate. Don't forget the promise you made to me though.''_

''_I won't.'' _

_I moved on to Bliss, shaking hands with her and telling her I would see her again soon. I came to George, and we hugged surprisingly._

''_Take good care of her.'' He told me._

''_I will.''_

''_And take care of yourself, too.'' George smiled._

''_Well, I'll try. Not making any promises.'' I winked. Natalie was holding tight to Fred, who was quite still and pale. _

''_I'll see you soon.'' She breathed into his chest. _

''_Promise?'' His voice was warm and gentle._

''_Of course. And I keep my promises.'' Natalie buried her face into his jacket. I didn't think she was going to let go of him for the world, but I was shocked when her arms loosened their hold on him and she came over to stand by me._

''_Goodbye, Fred.'' I gave him a firm handshake, but just like his twin, he pulled me into a hug._

''_We've grown fond of you-and after all, you're her twin. Like Georgie said, take care of her and yourself. '' _

''_That I can do.'' My eyes glittered as we stopped hugging. _

''_Goodbye!'' Everyone chorused as we took Dumbledore's arms and prepared to apparate. We were twisting through the air, flying, moving, being shot through the air, and finally, we came to a stop right in the middle of an old forest path. At first, everything looked normal. But it wasn't. The forest was so dense that it looked like it was the middle of the night because none of the sun's rays touched the forest ground. Weeds, grass, and dark purple flowers swayed in the howling breeze all around us. Brambles lined the path, bearing sharp thorns. Dumbledore gracefully moved forward along the path, keeping weary eyes out for anything dangerous. I looked at Natalie and she shivered, following behind him._

''_Since I have accompanied the two of you here, you must obey my commands. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to apparate back to the shop, you must do so. Understand?'' The both of us nodded in unison and continued moving forward._

_Suddenly, we came to a huge wooden structure-not extravagant, but stable. The wood was covered in burn marks, mold, and it was easy to see that it had been rotting._

''_Careful. We do not know what sort of curse this Horcrux might be inflicted with.'' Dumbledore bent to examine the ground and took his wand out of his pocket._

''_Revealio!'' Everything was still. Dumbledore drew himself to his full height and looked solemn. _

''_Sir..?''_

''_We are going to have to dig.''_

''_There are no shovels… so we will just have to use our hands. Unless…. You don't suppose it could curse us while we are digging it up?''_

''_Perhaps. It is unpredictable.'' Dumbledore bent again and started to rip some of the weeds up. Natalie and I followed his example, each of us occupying our own space. Soon, we had got to the dirt and were flinging it this way and that, desperately trying to figure out where the damn Horcrux was. It felt like hours had dragged by when I finally looked into the pretty good sized hole I had dug and saw a glint of silver._

''_I've found it!'' I gasped, reaching in to grab it, but Natalie took my arm._

''_Don't touch it.'' She scolded._

''_Excellent.'' Dumbledore whispered, clearly working out how to grab it without falling prey to its curse. We could all feel a strange energy pulsating underneath us… like a heartbeat in the earth. I didn't like the feeling, and I could only assume it was the bracelet causing this. Dumbledore recited a few spells, but the bracelet didn't budge. _

''_It has to be grabbed.'' He realized, tearing a part off his sleeve and wrapping his good hand in it._

''_One of us can do it.''_

''_No. You two have done enough for now. I will remove it.'' Dumbledore knelt and scooped the bracelet out of the dirt. He tossed it onto the ground nearby and curiously looked at it. _

''_How do we destroy it?''_

''_We will take it back to Hogwarts once we have discovered its ability…'' Came the answer._

''_And how do we figure that out?'' I frowned, gazing at the shining silver bracelet that lay in the grass. For some reason, I found myself spellbound by it. Without warning, my feet started to move towards it. I had to wear it on my wrist… Natalie took my arm._

''_What are you doing?'' She frowned, her hair covered in dirt and leaves. I didn't reply, but wrenched my arm out of her grasp and continued moving. Dumbledore and Natalie were both making efforts to stop me now, but I didn't care. At one point, both of them were holding me back and I actually cast a shield spell that made them lose their hold for a few moments-and that was all it took. I reached out and snatched the bracelet. Suddenly, I was blasted back with such a force that the wind was knocked out of me. I landed hard on the ground. _


	19. Shadow of a Memory

Chapter Nineteen: Shadow of a Memory

~Natalie~

We had to do something and fast. Dumbledore grabbed the bracelet with his wrapped hand and I lifted Nicolette into my arms. She was unconscious, alright. I took Dumbledore's arm and we apparated to Hogwarts.

I lay Nicolette on the couch nearby.

''She's breathing…. Alive.'' I whispered.

''I'll have Severus look at her in a moment, but now, we have to destroy this.'' Dumbledore took the Sword of Gryffindor from its jeweled case and turned it on the bracelet now laying on the desk. It was only then that we noticed the bracelet was leaking a black, inky like substance that was flowing like a little waterfall. Dumbledore hurried to destroy it, but his feet were locked in place by the black liquid covering the floor.

''Take the sword!''

''Accio sword of Gryffindor!'' I shouted pointing my wand high as I hurriedly moved to stand on the couch. The sword flew into my hands and I caught the hilt before stepping onto a table near the desk. A chair was all that stood between me and the Horcrux, that was now shining much brighter. The black liquid stopped shooting out and a type of dust shot from it, forming the shape of a woman.

''I know all about you, Natalie Black. That's right. I know you're not really a Weasley. And I know how devastated the twins will be to find out you won't be coming back.'' Zaria taunted. I glared at her figure, but jumped onto the chair.

''I will come back. And you will die.'' I threatened, raising the sword. The shadow-Zaria gave a horrid screech so loud that I almost fell off the chair, but finding my strength, I slammed the blade down on the bracelet. The inky liquid melted into the ground and vanished. Shadow-Zaria evaporated before she could reach for me, and I could just stare at the severed bracelet, rubbing my ears that were in plenty of pain from hearing her screech.

''Natalie? What's going on?'' Nicolette sounded scared.

''Oh, thank goodness you're alright!''

''I knew that you could do it.'' Dumbledore beamed. I handed him the sword and jumped from the chair.

My sister was awake and sitting up, gazing at me with eyes as big as saucers.

''Can we go home now?'' I asked softly, feeling like I needed a shower and some sleep. Mostly, I needed the twins.

''Yes. The Horcrux is destroyed. We have two more to find… and I will see if I can track them down. You two have done well.''

''Done well? I don't know anything that just happened….'' Nicolette frowned.

Dumbledore apparated us home, and I knew it was late. It had to be around midnight. We had been out in the forest for hours…. But surprisingly, the shop was entirely dark. It didn't look like anyone was home.

''I'll be heading back to Neville's, I guess.'' Nicolette sighed when Dumbledore had left.

''Yeah. I'm glad you're okay.''

''I'm glad you are too. Make sure to tell the twins how brave you were. I mean, you probably saved my life.'' She said.

''I'll see you soon, I guess. Take care.'' We hugged briefly and she apparated back home. I sighed deeply and tried to open the shop door. It was locked. Rolling my eyes, I cast the 'Alohomora' spell and entered. It was strangely silent, so I headed up the stairs and opened the door to our flat. George and Bliss were sleeping in their bed, but Fred was sitting up in his baggy pajama pants and tank top. He looked up and grinned, getting off the bed quietly.

''Didn't expect you home this early. Thought I would be waiting until tomorrow morning. How did it go?'' He asked eagerly.

''I stink like the forest and I'm covered in sweat, leaves, dirt and maybe a little bit of blood, I'm not sure. I need a shower.''

''It's all yours. Aside from everything you've just told me, how do you feel?''

''I'm alright. Tired, but alive.'' I sighed.

''At least you're back early.''

''I suppose. Were you seriously going to wait all night?''

''George and Bliss were too… but, obviously, you can see what became of that plan.'' Fred nodded at the slumbering pair.

''Honestly, it's like they don't care at all.'' I said sarcastically.

''My thoughts exactly.'' Fred smiled.

''I was being sarcastic.'' I laughed.

''Oh. Well, I was too.''

''Well, I suppose I will go take a shower then.''

''I suppose you should. I'll hug you when you get clean.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' He grinned.

A shower was very much needed, and as soon as I changed into my nightclothes I felt better. Fred was staring out the window of the flat. The moon was no longer visible in the sky from the window's placement, but the stars could be seen twinkling faintly above.

''I feel loads better.'' I yawned, gazing at him.

''Wonderful. Are you going to bed yet?''

''Not yet.'' I said softly, pulling the sheets on my bed down,

''You know, you don't have to… you really don't…''

''I don't know, Fred…''

''I'm just saying you don't have to sleep alone if you don't want to.'' He shrugged. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me. However, sleep did not come. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I rolled over to see Fred lay in his own bed underneath the covers. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

''Alright, fine. You win.'' I sighed softly. He didn't say a word, but I could hear a rustling as he moved a little further from the middle of his bed to make room for me. I got out of my own bed and slipped into his. Instantly, I was surrounded by that welcoming smell that I always associated with Fred- cinnamon. I loved it.

''Goodnight, Fred.'' I breathed gently.

''Goodnight Natalie.'' He sounded wide awake to me. I couldn't help but wonder why it felt so strange being alone in my own bed, and just why was I so comforted being in his? I figured that maybe it was just the fact that I was afraid, and whenever I was upset or scared in my youth, it was always Fred that I went to. No one else for some reason could ever comfort me the way he had. It was strange now to lay here in his bed in my nightclothes next to the man I knew was not nor had ever truly been my brother. This was truly the first time I ever stopped to think about him not being my brother… being just a normal, every day bloke that I lived with. The feeling was different, and it frightened my at first that without even realizing it, my hand found his under the covers and I grasped it tightly. He rolled over on his side.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, blue eyes surveying me worriedly.

''Just a little frightened is all…'' I moved closer to him. Fred was warm, and I smiled when I felt his hand hold tight to mine. It was rough and calloused from so much work here at the shop, but I didn't mind.

''Sometimes I forget you're not the frightened little girl anymore. We're older now. Everything is different.''

''That it is. I'm glad I chose to leave school and help you two out around here.''

''Good. We're glad too. Bliss is help, but I think I would be lonely here without you. I mean, George and I used to get into so much trouble… not just with you but there were plenty of things we did that you weren't there for. Now, all he can think about is that bloody girl. Sometimes I miss the way things used to be. I'm glad you're here.'' Fred replied.

''Goodnight.'' I whispered, feeling a little choked up.

''Sleep well, Talie.'' Came Fred's voice before everything went black and the only thing I would really remember from this night (besides our conversation) was falling asleep gripping Fred's hand tightly.

A/N So… whatcha think? Review puh-lease…


	20. Blissfully Blue

Chapter Twenty: Blissfully Blue

~Bliss~

Days had gone by since Natalie's return, and a wonderful sense of normality came over the shop. George and I were closer now then we had been before, his worries for the girl he had come to love as his sister were alleviated (for now anyway). Fred was even more cheery as he hurried around the shop, rushing to get things done and help customers. Natalie herself seemed in a better mood as well, grinning at each of us as she went about the day's usual occurrences. I was still a little wary. Dumbledore could still arrive any moment with news on something else that we weren't allowed to hear about and her and Nicolette would be whisked away. In time, we began to feel that day might never come. Neville and Nicolette visited rather regularly, and we even stopped in at the Burrow every now and then, getting everyone reacquainted, and getting Mrs. Weasley to get along more with Nicolette.

It was a rather gloomy morning after a stormy night when Natalie woke everyone up with her screaming. Fred sat on the bed beside her, trying to figure out how to calm her. George and I rushed to help but by the time we got to her side, her screams were reduced to sobs and her orange eyes fluttered open. Her thick dark curls were sticking to her face from the sweat.

''What did you see?'' Fred wondered.

''Bill…he's hurt…been attacked.''

''By-by what?''

''W…werewolf…'' She struggled to say. Fred and George gave each other meaningful looks before starting to move around. George snatched clothes here and there and went to change while Fred and I remained to calm Bliss. Next, Fred got up to dress into something a little more presentable and I was about to do the same when we heard something unusual.

''Fred, George? Bliss, Natalie? Where are you? It's urgent!'' The boys were gone in a flash, leaving me there with Natalie. I got dressed into everyday clothes and Natalie was able to do the same. She wasn't weak anymore and her hair was drying now. We raced down the stairs to find Fred leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest looking incredibly serious; George, sitting on a stool nearby with a shocked expression and Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley standing together. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had been crying a great deal, and her husband didn't look much put together either.

''What's wrong?'' I was about to say it, but Talie took the words right out of my mouth.

''There you are, dears! We were beginning to worry… oh, my, you two had better get comfortable…'' Mrs. Weasley sighed, wiping her eyes and attempting to smile at us. I came to stand by George at first, but I was quite surprised when I felt his hands wrap around my hips firmly to pull me down onto his legs. He folded his arms around my body tightly and rested his head on my shoulder. Normally, it would have been a very sweet and romantic pose-something you would see in an old fashioned painting… but I was so worried that being close to George eased my nerves and at the time that was all that mattered. Natalie didn't know where to stand. She seemed to be lost, so she remained where she was.

''Bill has been attacked.'' Mr. Weasley said at last. All of us could feel the shock and sadness in the room.

''How bad?'' I asked softly.

''He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback… he's got some pretty nasty scars, but nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle. He will be alright. Fleur is at his side now.'' We all breathed collective sighs of relief.

''But that's not the worst of it…'' Mrs. Weasley sighed.

''Dumbledore was killed.''

No. We all refused to believe it. I could feel George's grip tightening on me, and I looked to see Natalie's eyes glazing over with tears. I had never seen Fred look so serious and shocked as he did now, gaping at his family open mouthed.

''But we just saw him a few weeks ago… how?''

''Snape. He… killed him. Right on the Astronomy Tower. Harry was there, but under the paralysis spell and could not move. Malfoy had his wand to him, so I've heard. Death Eaters ran rampant over the school, but McGonagall chased them out. His funeral will be held soon. We would have told you sooner, but you were all so busy…''

''Is everyone else alright?'' Talie wondered.

''Yes, yes. Quite alright. We thought you all ought to know, and Bill and Fleur are still going to be married this summer. Nothing has changed. We will let you know the funeral dates if you wish to know.''

''Can't we go see Bill?'' Fred spoke up.

''He's resting. The only visitor allowed in right now is Fleur, and that is because she begged Madam Pomfrey to let her stay. You can see him tomorrow.'' Mrs. Weasley shook her head softly.

When the entire account of the battle we missed had been told and we were satisfied, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, leaving all of us shocked and confused.

''Now what are Nicolette and I supposed to do? We still have Dumbledore's job to do and we don't even know where to start…'' Natalie breathed, wiping away more tears. George had finally released me from the position we were in earlier and now George was leaned against the wall, me pulled flush against him, my head resting against his chest, feeling his heart beat loudly. Natalie was looking out one of the shop windows, her hands grasping the windowpane until her knuckles turned white. It was clear Fred wanted to do something, but refused to let himself actually do it.

''You'll figure it out. He wouldn't have left you without clues.'' George replied.

''I hope you're right.''

In the days following Dumbledore's death and Bill's attack, the shop took on a new melancholy feeling. George never left my side once now, and this was clearly bothering Fred. The twins seemed to be fighting a lot more, especially over time spent together or something else I just couldn't figure out. I caught their conversation just a few days after we received the news, and of course now I know exactly what they mean, but at the time, it was all very confusing.

''Fred, you have to say something.''

''I can't, George. You know I can't.''

''And why the bloody Hell not? After all these years, why not?'' I heard a slamming noise.

''Because now is not the right time-''

''It's never the right time! You told me that at the Yule Ball! You told me when we joined the DA! You never STOPPED mentioning it and how you felt the second we opened this shop! Now you expect me to drop Bliss to spend time with you when… just forget I said anything. It doesn't do any damn good anyway. You just keep saying what you've always said.''

''I'm sorry…'' His voice was shaking. A few moments passed.

''No, I was out of line. I shouldn't have gone that far. Look, you're my twin. I just want you to be happy. I know it's killing the both of you the longer this thing stays hidden. Fred, mum won't care. She'll love the idea, in fact.''

''Love it? But it's wrong. All of it. There's nothing right or proper about it and you know how mum is about-''

''Since when did we care what anyone else thought of our actions? Did we care when we nicked the map from Filch? No. Did we care when we broke out of school? No. Did we care when we started this shop? No. You do what you want, Fred and we will get through all of this together no matter what happens. I promise.'' Another moment of silence passed.

''Thank you.'' Came Fred's soft whisper.

The usually so bright and cheery shop felt like a trap now, for sorrow and pain. Nothing quite felt right after the news, and even though now we knew the dates of the funeral, It didn't help us accept that he was really gone. Nicolette knew thanks to Neville who sent a letter home to her and Gran talking about the battle in detail. The two of them were equally shocked, and Nicolette sent an owl wishing to know if she could meet us at the shop and we would all apparate there together. Of course we said yes. I knew Natalie was aching to talk to her twin again. Poor Fred and Talie were together every night now. Sometimes they would be on opposite sides of the bed completely, and other times they would be holding hands or lying face to face.

George and I, of course, held tight to each other as if it were the last time, for we had realized that the spells protecting the shop were wearing off and we were in more danger with every passing second on the clock.

''Sleep, Bliss.'' George muttered calmly, twisting strands of my blue hair in between his fingers (my hair had been deep blue for days now and not changed color more then once).

''I can't. The funeral is tomorrow… I don't think I'll be sleeping well at all tonight.''

''Love, listen to me. You need rest. I know you haven't been sleeping since we got the news. I know you're frightened and that's all right…. But I need you to stop worrying. Nothing will ever harm you…not while there is breath left in my body.''

''That's what scares me.'' I let out a shaky breath, feeling the tears I had kept inside start to roll down my cheeks.

''I'm…is… is that what you're scared of?'' He seemed utterly shocked.

''What? Is it news to you that I don't want to lose the only person besides Tonks that truly understands me? I can be vulnerable with you, George and that's alright because I trust you. It's taken me so long to learn to trust you and I can't lose you now. I love you so much, George. I know I don't say it as often as I probably should but… I love you so.'' The tears were flowing freely now, making paths down my nose and cheeks, sliding along my lips, coating my eyelids. It was hard to talk or do anything with him looking at me that way.

''I love you too, Bliss Weasley. And nothing in this world could make me leave you. Nothing. I will always be here.'' He promised, laying a hand on my hip tenderly.

George's promise helped me sleep that night, but deep inside me I knew it could never prepare me for anything that lie ahead still. There was a war coming… and we might not live to see the year's end.


	21. The Funeral

Chapter Twenty-One: The Funeral

~Nicolette~

The Hogwarts grounds were swarming with people.. Rita Skeeter, Cornelius Fudge, Hagrid, all of the Hogwarts students, the Weasley family in its entirety, hundreds and hundreds of people flooded in to see Dumbledore being laid to rest at last. So many people turned up that I couldn't feel more out of place. Natalie and I talked most out of everyone there, trying to ease the tension. The twins had never been this solemn before. Neither of them talked a word.

Poor Bliss had her face buried completely into George's neck while they buried Dumbledore, and Natalie and I sat there, silently crying. Fred looked down at his hands. He wouldn't watch.

''What are we going to do?'' I asked her once the funeral had ended. We were walking by the lake, admiring the clear water and the sparkling rays of the sun. What a beautiful day. Dumbledore would have enjoyed the idea of being buried on such a fine summer's day.

''Well, now that you've been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding, it's safe to say we can't really do anything until then, can we? Added onto that, we still don't know the next Horcrux so we have to do research. I'd say we have no choice but to leave our homes after the wedding.''

''Leave our-''

''But how else would we do it? I can't…. I can't stay and neither can you. I don't even really belong to a family anymore.''

''I know that, but… Talie, this is a seriously dangerous task-''

''Dumbledore gave it to us because we are the only ones who can do it. If we don't, she will live on. If we don't, nothing will stop her and Voldemort. That will be the end of everything. Neville won't exist anymore… Fred and George, Bliss, Mrs. Weasley… none of this will exist anymore. We won't have a place left to go to. I won't stay here and watch the world fall apart, Nicole. We have to do it or no one else will.''

''You're… you're right.'' I bowed my head. The school grounds had never been so full and so empty at the same time.

Nothing seemed real anymore, and with the prospect of having to chase down Horcruxes getting nearer every second, I felt as though things would certainly never be the same. I came to rely on Natalie more then anyone else, and I noticed how much it was hurting her too. We had to distance ourselves from those we cared about. Especially when all of us (the twins, Bliss, Natalie and I) were allowed to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. They would expect our help here, but hopefully they would understand when we had to leave. It would be not long after the wedding…once we had a good lead on something that might take us to a Horcrux.

Mad-Eye and some of the other Order members placed more protection enchantments around _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but they would wear off given time and depending on how many dark wizards were trying to infiltrate it, the spells could be dissolved easily. Dumbledore's magic was something that died with him, sadly. And no one else could ever perform that protection spell as good as he had. Everyone lived in fear now. Voldemort was gaining the upper hand… we all felt it. And as for Zaria, she had not been seen for quite some time. While Voldemort made himself the center of attention, Zaria made herself scarce. Aside from the attack on the wedding, she had not been seen or heard from in a long time. _

''_Everything is going to change now, isn't it? The world is getting darker.'' I breathed in the shop one night._

''_Of course. It's unbelievable how we can be away from Hogwarts and still have incredibly dangerous things happen to us. Must be our irresistible charm and dashing good looks. Danger just can't stay away.'' George winked at Bliss._

''_I'm being serious, George.''_

''_So was I.'' He grinned._

''_You don't need to worry about finding another place to stay, Nicolette. You can always stay with us.'' Neville spoke up. _

''_I know. I'd just… I'd hate to think we would be putting your lives at risk… and on top of it all we will have to leave again.''_

''_L-leave?''_

''_Yes. After the wedding. Didn't Natalie tell you?''_

''_No, she didn't.'' Fred cast a glance in her direction._

''_Dumbledore gave us a job to do. We are going to do all we can to help out the Order of the Phoenix, but we still need to get this job done. It has to be us and no one else. None of you can come with us. '' _

''_But-''_

''_Natalie-''_

''_No. That's my final word. None of you will go with us.''_

''_Talie, sometimes you are just like mum.'' Fred sighed resignedly. _

''_And sometimes Fred, you make me angrier then a Whomping Willow with no branches.''_

_We all laughed at this a little. I had to admit, being there cheered me up when I thought nothing would. _

_The war was approaching. Everyday it came closer and closer. I had to wonder what was going to come next, and if we were ever going to figure out the full story of why our parents left us, or what was going to happen to us all. Standing there inside the Weasley shop taking in the welcoming air and laughing, we all felt sheltered for a little while. But underneath that comforted feeling was a growing anxiety and desperation. It was a feeling that maybe I would never see Neville again… or Fred, Natalie, George, or even Bliss again. I had become close to them, and to have these people ripped away… the thought was something I couldn't stomach. Even with some good news that came in (Tonks and Remus finally getting together) there would always be that undertone of fear and sorrow. It would be this way until our job was done. All we could do was hope we were prepared enough to do what had to be done. _

_A/N Now, I know what you're thinking… is she really gonna leave it there? Answer: Yes. Yes I am. If you want more, you have to look for Volume Two coming soon… and I would likes reviews very much to help with my thinking process… please ^_^_


End file.
